Love
by Jungyi
Summary: Have sex with me Hyung. Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun usai ia menangis di pangkuan Siwon karena merindukannya. WonKyu Fanfic. Warn: Yaoi Crack Pair. Last Chapter: Special Kyuhyun. No Review No Lanjut!
1. First Love

**Part: First Love**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love, because of that love**

**Because of that person**

**I have survived this long**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Diberitahukan kepada pengguna .."

Aku menganggap teriakan dari petugas itu sebagai angin lalu. Memasang kedua headset-ku di telinga, mengatur volume suaranya sampai ke volume tertinggi. Dia berkata seakan-akan semua pengguna jalan ini anak kecil. Memangnya semua pengguna jalan ini anak kecil apa? Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ia katakan! Benar-benar tak peduli!

Oh, ayolah.. bukan dia yang salah, tapi akulah yang salah. Ini semua adalah pekerjaannya, aku tak berhak untuk menghakiminya sendiri seperti ini kan? Itu alasan yang jauh lebih logis untukku dan untuknya sebagai manusia yang_chakkan!

Pandanganku tak sengaja bertemu dengan sesosok manusia yang sepertinya aneh berada di bagian jalan disana, persis beberapa meter dari tempatku akan menyeberang. Penampilannya terbilang cukup aneh di musim panas seperti ini. Baju lengan panjangnya menutupi kulit putih pucat itu.. rambutnya dibiarkan agak sedikit panjang dengan jeans yang juga panjang. Ough! Pasti itu akan menjadi sangat panas di musim panas ini! Wajahnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Seandainya saja, kacamata baca ber-frame hitam itu tanggal dari sana, ia pasti akan menjadi makhluk yang paling mempesona di jalan ini, meskipun dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas seperti itu.

Siwon! Apa yang kau fikirkan! Jangan-jangan kau..

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat. Mengembalikan fikiranku pada keadaan normal, dan segera menyeberang karena sudah waktunya. Mataku tertumbuk kembali pada manusia itu. Oh gosh! Peluhnya mengalir deras di dahinya, menuju ke leher jenjangnya_so sexy!

Ah! Benar-benar tak normal aku ini..

Hei bodoh! Jangan menyeberang disana! Kau tak akan bisa!

Rasanya, aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri. Atau, segera menabrakkan diriku pada mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan sedang itu. Sekarang aku, tepat berada di seberangnya, di seberang orang itu, hanya terpisah oleh sebuah jalan.

Sebaiknya aku pergi..

Sebentar saja, aku ingin menikmati mahakarya Tuhan ini. Andai, andai saja aku mengenal orang ini. Aku ingin mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat gelang yang menggantung malas di lengan kirinya. Itu.. gelang yang sama dengan gelang tempat-ku berenang kan? Ah, dia juga anak didik rupanya. Bahagia sekali aku. Berarti, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan makhluk sexy ini.. dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana renang? Ough.. sebaiknya aku harus benar-benar pergi. Lama-lama pemikiranku akan menjadi kotor. Kemana harga diriku! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah.. benar-benar panasnya hari ini.. pemandangan di depanku tak jauh panasnya. Andai saja aku bisa memilikinya.. ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar gila.

Dia.. orang di seberang jalan tadi benar-benar jelas seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Meskipun badannya tak terlalu berotot, namun badannya tetap terbentuk. Benar-benar indah seperti seorang model. Andai saja, ia juga bekerja sebagai model sepertiku.. Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar kotor sekarang!

Eh? Aku? Model?

Ya, aku model.. apapun itu yang bersangkutan dengan berpose aku bisa asalkan jangan model untuk pakaian wanita! Aku.. tak dapat membayangkan tubuh tiangku dengan gambaran manly ini memakai pakaian wanita. Tak ada model wanita yang memiliki otot kan? Aku harus diet kurus agar aku bisa memakai pakaian wanita! Kau tahu itu!

Ah, maaf, aku terbawa emosi.

"Ya! Siwon!"

Suara itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku sadar saat aku telah tenggelam bersama air. Tenggelam bersama riak air hasil seseorang yang mendorongku sehingga aku berada disini. Awas kau ya!

Ah, aku melihat si sexy lagi..

Oh Gosh.. aku benar-benar gila sekarang..

Aku menggapai tangannya, terasa begitu erat menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Meskipun aku berada di dalam air, tangannya terasa hangat. Matanya yang indah menatapku khawatir. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak sedikit, seakan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Rambut coklatnya melayang-layang di dalam air, memberi efek yang menyebabkan ia terlihat sangat indah.

Tak ada lagi kacamata yang setia padanya, hanya sepasang manik yang sangat-sangat indah. Antara sadar ataupun tidak, aku tersenyum padanya. Bahkan aku akan bahagia bila ia yang membawaku ke atas. Walaupun aku bisa saja berakhir disini, aku bisa mati dengan bahagia karena melihatnya dari dekat, sangat-sangat dekat. Aku, benar-benar bahagia.

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aman dan nyaman berada di genggaman tangannya. Genggaman tangannya, membuatku.. merasa dilindungi olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih, dan kepalaku.. pusing. Aku berusaha untuk duduk di.. eoh? Tempat tidur? Ini.. kamar siapa? Jangan bilang aku diculik! Jangan bilang aku akan dijadikan korban human trafficking! Jangan bilang kalau aku..

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun Hyung?"

"Eh?"

Eh? Hyung? Darimana dia.. ah tak apalah. Asal dia yang memanggilku seperti itu aku akan bahagia. Apapun itu aku akan bahagia jika bersangkutan dengan makhluk sexy ini. Ya Tuhan.. jangan bilang aku berada di kamarnya? Apartment kamarnya? Kenapa aku kotor sekali! MY GOD!

"Ne, boleh aku memanggilmu Hyung kan? Aku lihat di profile-mu Hyung.."

Eh? Profile? Seorang yang bisa melihat profile hanyalah pelatih.. hanyalah PELATIH? Jangan bilang kalau dia pelatih? Makhluk sexy ini pelatih? Ah.. aku bisa lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya. Uhm, aku pasti bisa menyentuh kulitnya.

Mulai lagi kau Siwon!

Erhm, aku mencoba berfikir sebentar. Ah, aku pernah dengar, sekitar seminggu yang lalu kalau pelatih dalam minggu ini akan digantikan sebentar oleh temannya. Kalau tahu temannya itu sangat sexy seperti ini aku tak akan mengabaikan pelatih saat itu. Tentu saja, sifat acuh-ku itu kadang membuatku 'terkadang' rugi sendiri dengan kesempatan bagus.

Bodoh kau!

"Ne, Hyung.. aku rasa kau belum sempat streching tadi ne? Pantas saja kakimu kram.. apa masih sakit?"

Tatapan polosnya, membuatku sedikit melupakan akal sehatku sendiri. Aku sempat termenung saat ia menyelipkan satu kapsul yang kuyakini untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingku dan menyodorkan satu gelas air minum tepat di depan mulutku. Aku meneguknya pasrah. Ya Tuhan.. bahkan saat ini tangannya menempel pada kakiku, mengecek sesuatu apa ada yang tak beres.

"Kurasa kakimu baik-baik saja Hyung.. Eh?"

"Selamat tidur ya.."

Aku hanya sayup-sayup mendengar suaranya yang sepertinya tersenyum padaku. Kurasa obat yang diberikannya mengandung sesuatu yang membuatku ngantuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi ponsel yang sedang bordering sangat mengganggu tidurku. Tanganku mencari-cari tempat benda kotak itu tanpa membuka mata. Dari bunyinya, aku yakin itu adalah ponselku dan ini adalah nada dering khusus untuk hubungan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan.. pekerjaan.. PEKERJAAN?!

SHIT! AKU LUPA KALAU AKU ADA PEMOTRETAN HARI INI!

Aku bangun dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan rasa pusing yang mengumpul di kepalaku. Aku tidur di tempat ini selama seharian? Tanpa melakukan apapun? Ah, lain kali aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu'. Yaish! Aku kotor sekali!

"Hyung?"

Tersirat nada kekhawatiran darinya. Tapi aku harus buru-buru saat ini. Tak ada yang lebih penting dibanding pekerjaanku saat ini. Tentu saja, kalau dia memintaku untuk tinggal aku bisa memikirkannya. Apapun untuk si sexy ini.

"Tak mau pakai kamar mandi dulu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya dari sepasang sneaker-ku. Ah, kenapa dia suka memakai pakaian minim seperti itu? Bahkan dia tak memakai baju sekarang! Membuatku sebentar lagi akan gila.

"Mian ne! aku harus buru-buru.. aku akan mengunjungimu lagi saat urusanku selesai ne?"

"Ah, begitu ya.."

Dia.. kecewa? Ah.. aku tak tega membuatku begitu kecewa padaku. Lain kali.. lain kali aku akan mebuatmu tak kecewa lagi sayang. Maafkan aku ya.. please!

"Annyeong.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perhatian kepada seluruh.."

Lagi, aku mengacuhkan lagi perkataan operator tempat umum. Hei! Bukan karena aku menyepelehkan mereka, terserah kalian mau menganggapnya apa! Tapi, aku sudah sangat-sangat terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti ini. Tiap hari, naik kereta yang sama, naik bus yang sama, berjalan di jalan yang sama, dan meyeberangi zebra cross yang sama setiap hari pasti akan membuatmu hafal dengan perkataan mereka semua. Terlebih kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama, dengan nada bicara yang selalu sama. Siapa yang tidak bosan hah!

Kegiatan rutinku selalu sama, bagaikan mengulang-ulang satu hari pada hari selanjutnya. Semuanya berbeda saat ia datang. Makhluk sexy itu! Makhluk itu mampu membuat kehidupanku berubah! Dan kegiatan rutinku berubah setiap harinya! Makhluk itu harus diberi hukuman!

Salahku lagi! Siapa dia! Bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu! Bagaimanapun juga, ia menolongku, membiarkan aku tidur di apartmentnya selama seharian, dan lagi sangat peduli padaku. Aku selalu panic jika hal itu menyangkut pekerjaanku. Aku harus professional! Ingat! Aku model yang pro! Aku harus mengenyampingkan hal lain untuk pekerjaanku termasuk makhluk sexy itu. Ah! Aku tak rela mengenyampingkan makhluk itu!

Semua sentuhan fisiknya melekat di tubuhku, sangat terasa sekali. Aku jadi tak ingin mandi hanya karena sentuhannya. Ok! Kau jorok untuk hal yang satu ini Siwon!

Salahkan orang itu! Orang yang mendorongku yang membawaku dalam kesialan sekaligus keberuntungan ini. Suara itu.. awas saja! Makhluk menyebalkan itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Siwon! Hari ini kau pemotretan sama Cho Kyu Hyun.."

Eh? Siapa itu? Aku tak kenal. Model barukah? Atau rekomendasi? Ah, paling-paling hanya amatiran yang memakai topeng. Menggelikan. Namun, saat mendengar nama itu aku sedikit merasa tertarik. Namanya, membuatku penasaran terhadapnya.

"Kalian harus berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih.."

Mwo? Sepasang kekasih? Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya. Asal dia cocok saja denganku yang acuh ini. Asal dia sexy saja, aku tak akan mengacuhkannya. Ah, andai saja itu si sexy, aku akan dengan sukarela melakukannya. Andai saja.. apakah aku boleh berandai-andai sekarang? Tuhan.. izinkan aku membayangkannya.

"Dia sangat sexy lo.. bisa membuat air liurmu meleleh.."

Ok, aku rasa manager hyung-ku ini agak sedikit berlebihan kali ini. Ayolah, tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku selain si sexy itu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya dalam memoriku! Dia.. adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi fikiranku juga hatiku untuk saat ini. Aku, tak akan berpaling dari makhluk se-sexy itu. Tak akan! Tak akan!

"Ini dia.."

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Hyung!"

Suara itu? Suara itu merusak lamunanku. Suara itu! Oh My God! Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Ah, aku benar-benar terhipnotis karenanya!

"EH?! Kalian saling kenal?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau juga model eoh?"

Pertanyaanku dijawabnya dengan anggukan yang sangat imut. Aku baru sadar kenapa ia memakai pakaian yang aneh saat musim panas seperti ini. Ternyata ia model, sama juga sepertiku.

Aku tak aneh berpakaian lo! Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tak memakai pakaian yang digunakan untuk pemotretan. Terkadang pakaiannya sangat tak nyaman di tubuhku, karena itulah terkadang aku membawa cadangan sendiri agar aku nyaman saat berada di luar.

"Dan kau juga.. pelatih renang selama seminggu ini?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. Ah, imut sekali makhluk ini. Aku baru tahu juga tadi nama makhluk sexy dan imut ini Cho Kyu Hyun. Benar-benar menggoda, sama seperti orangnya. Aku merinding sendiri jadinya.

Ah, setelah pemotretan tadi, aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, hanya berdua. Tanpa manager hyung-ku yang diktaktor itu. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kurasa takdir kami berdua untuk bersama.

Yakin sekali kau Siwon!

Dan kalian tahu, kalian tahu! Aku berkesempatan untuk mencium bibirnya. Ah.. beruntung sekali bekerja seperti ini. Andai saja, andai saja setiap saat aku ber-partner-kan dia setiap pemotretan, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Ayo Siwon! Kau, harus mendapatkannya!

"Ah, Hyung! Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Suaranya, selalu membangunkanku dari lamunan kotorku, menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, ia membawaku pada kenyataan yang lebih indah dari sekedar lamunan kotorku. Kalau aku tak salah dengar, ia meminta tanda tanganku? Sungguh? Benarkah? Apa aku tak bermimpi?

"Uhm.. boleh.. dimana?"

Ia memberikan sebuah buku dan sebuah pena dari ranselnya padaku. Membuka buku itu. Beberapa helai darinya, ia memiiki tanda tangan model lain yang kutahu beberapa darinya sangat terkenal. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, ia menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku harus membubuhkan tanda tanganku di bagian depan, halaman pertama bukunya. Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang..

"Hyung.. kau adalah model pertama yang membuatku mengikuti jejakmu.. jadi, tanda tangan disini ya?"

Aku tertawa pelan. Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan menganggap ia adalah orang pertama yang membuat kegiatan rutinku berantakan. Orang pertama yang ada di fikiranku. Orang pertama yang menempati lamunan kotorku. Dan juga, orang pertama paling sexy dalam kepalaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Kau adalah orang pertama dari segala aspek dalam kepalaku! Benar-benar! Benar-benar membuatku lupa akan segala hal yang ada di dunia ini! Selamanya Cho Kyu Hyun adalah segalanya bagiku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Annyeong~~~**

**Aku kembali minna-san! *lambai-lambai* #PLAKK**

**Mian ne, aku hiatus selama 2 bulan kemaren, benar-benar diluar dugaanku lo..**

**Aku mengalami Writer Block! *shocked***

**Baru ngerasain ternyata yang namanya writer block tu bener-bener buat khawatir.**

**Jadi maafkan aku minna…**

**Gomen-ne *BOW***

**Semoga suka dengan ff WonKyu pertamaku ya..**

***HUG* *BOW***

**Adakah typo(s)? :3 aku takut ada typo(s), soalnya meskipun udah di check kadang masiiih ada ajha typo(s)-nya.. jadi maaf kalau ada typo(s) ya… *BOW***

**Uhm.. ff ini kutarok di rate-M karena.. ya agak sedikit mengganggu kalo ditarok di T ya.. kata-katanya terlalu errr~~~ #lupakan**

**Untuk NC… Aku rasa g' usah deh ya.. Eh, iya ajha.. Ato g' ya? #PLAKK **

**Annyeong! ^^b**

**Jangan lupa dukungannya ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. First Kiss

**Part: First Kiss**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Today, today has past**

**If I can't see that person again**

**What will I do?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Kau harus menciumnya nanti.. Won! Won!"

Suara manager Hyung benar-benar mengganggu. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengganggu kesenanganku? Saat aku tidur di rumah si sexy juga. Argh! Lama-lama aku bisa depresi karena dia selalu mengacaukan fikiranku. Jangan!

"Aish.. APA!"

Aku yang melamun dari tadi tentu saja tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan manager Hyung-ku. Memang, sejak kapan aku mendengar orang yang berbicara hal yang sama setiap saat? Enak saja! Aku tidak mau hidupku terbuang hanya untuk mendengarkan orang seperti ini. Ah.. bicara apa aku ini? Tidak boleh Siwon-ah.. dia manager-mu. Ayo sabar Siwon-ah..

"Ya.. kau meninggikan suaramu eoh? Kau mau mati eoh?"

Na-ah.. aku kena masalah sekarang. Aduh, kenapa aku sampai kelepasan begini. Bisa-bisa aku mati di tangannya. Aku tak berani melawan manager-ku. Tidak bisa! Aku membutuhkannya, aku tidak boleh melawannya, mungkin?

"Ampun Hyung! Maaf! Maaf!"

Aku melindungi kepalaku dari apapun yang akan dilemparnya nanti. Kau tahu? Wajahku dan tubuhku adalah aset yang berharga. Bagaimana kalau si sexy tak tertarik padaku karena salah satu bagian tubuhku cacat? Ah tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai si sexy menolakku. Bagaimana hidupku nantinya? Bagaimana? Aku tak mau.

"Bagus.. anak pintar.."

Tsk! Dia kira aku binatang apa? Enak saja bicara seperti itu. Awas saja kau, kabur aku dari satu jadwal nanti. Awas saja! Eh, tidak! Aku harus bertemu si-sexy. Harus! Waktuku hanya satu minggu sekarang. Pekerjaan ini saja aku sudah bisa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya. Untung saja mood-ku sedang baik jadi tak menolak. Biasanya sih, manager Hyung-ku akan pusing melihatku menolak-nolak partner. Berbahagialah kau Hyung!

.

.

.

"Ne Hyung?"

Aku tergagap seketika saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melambaikan kelima jarinya di depan wajahku. Eoh? Ada apa denganku ini? Saat untuk adegan 'kissing' malah seperti ini, melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan makhluk se-sexy ini. Ah, apa yang aku katakan? Aku tak bisa berpisah dengannya, membuatku gila saja. Dekat ataupun jauh sama saja, si sexy ini sama-sama membuatku gila.

"Eoh? Ada apa?"

Aku tersadar. Aku tak meresponnya dari tadi. Ingat Siwon! Kau ada di depan kamera! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini eoh? Benar-benar. Aku memfokuskan segala perhatianku padanya yang sedari tadi menatapku heran, walaupun ya.. tetaplah sexy dimataku. Aku benar kan? Ada yang tidak setuju? Lebih baik kau teguk ludahmu yang telah menguap di udara. Bodoh!

"Kapan kau akan menciumku Hyung?"

Ci..um? Hah? Mencium apa? Oh My God! Kau lupa lagi Choi Si Won! Ini yang kau sebut model pro hah? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan suatu hal yang baru beberapa menit dikatakan 'tukang foto' hah? Sebaiknya kau sering-sering olahraga dan makan-makanan bergizi supaya otakmu tidak beku karena makanan instant Siwon-ah. Sepertinya ini Out of the Topic ya? Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan! Aku tidak mau melupakan adegan ci..umanku dengan si sexy ini.

"Jangan bilang ini ciuman pertamamu Hyung.. umurmu berapa sih?"

Ah.. aku baru ingat. Aku.. tidak pernah berciuman. Sekalipun! Tertawalah kalian! Karena aku memang belum pernah ciuman dan ini ciuman pertamaku! Untuk pekerjaan! Kau tahu! Ini.. benar-benar di luar batas! Dan lagi, aku lupa kalau aku adalah seorang model pro. MODEL PRO YANG TAK PERNAH BERCIUMAN! PUAS KAU! Ah, maaf, aku mengerikan ya?

Aku bukan sepolos itu tapi! Aku hanya sering mencium pipi! Bukan bibir! Ingat itu? Tapi, ciuman pertamaku akan kulakukan dengan si sexy. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan eh? Ah, aku melamun lagi rupanya. Benar-benar.

"Oke.. aku bantu kau Hyung.."

Aku terkejut! Oh Tuhan! Ampunilah hamba-Mu yang pendosa ini. Hamba hanyalah seorang yang terobsesi dengan si-sexy. Ampuni hamba! Kenapa sekecil apapun sentuhannya mampu membuatku merasa seperti tersengat listrik? Menggetarkan jiwa meskipun terselip rasa manis yang menyenangkan di dalamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuk-ku yang tidak gatal, membuat rambutku sedikit berantakan.

"Peluk aku.."

Inginnya aku untuk menjambak rambutku sendiri. Aku sudah mulai gila. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Satu kali lagi. Satu kali lagi ia membuatku ter-gagap. Memeluknya? Oh.. fantasiku tidak sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan untuk menciumnya saja aku tak pernah berfikir sejak pertama kali bertemu. Biarpun ia sexy, aku yang bodoh tak mengerti apa kemauan otakku sendiri. Aku masih punya logika untuk tidak bersikap posesif atas apa yang tak aku punyai. Apakah aku polos? Ataukah aku bodoh? Coret kedua-duanya karena aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu polos ataupun terlalu bodoh. Aku menguasai kalkulus kau tahu? Dan aku lulusan fisika kau tahu! Hanya saja tak mengerti karena akhirnya aku menjadi mo..del? ah, aku ingin tertawa sendiri rasanya.

"Hah?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku sempat blank semetara. Argh! Stress aku! Aku rasa aku benar-benar cepat pulang! Ingin merendam kepalaku di dalam air agar kepalaku mendingin. Tidak memanas seperti ini. Ada apa denganku! Siapapun tolong aku! Aku mohon! Akan kubayar apapun agar kau menolongku dari keadaan yang terpuruk seperti ini.

"Sudah.. lakukan saja.. kau ingin cepat pulang tidak?"

Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan menatap mataku dalam. Ohhh.. aku meleleh Ya Tuhan. Kenapa ia begitu sexy. Hah.. dikepalaku hanya ada kata sexy sekarang. Apakah ada yang salah pada kepalaku? Atau otakku? Atau salah satu otakku bermasalah? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya! Aku gila! AKU GILA! AKU BENAR-BENAR GILA!

"Sebenarnya tidak.."

Secara langsung aku menjawabnya. Aku tak berfikir sebelum mengatakannya. Aku harus check up untuk waktu dekat. Aku rasa otakku mengirimkan perintah yang buruk pada semua bagian tubuhku. Yang kuingat hanya dia. Hanya si sexy yang ada di depanku. Hanya dia.. si sexy.. si sexy.. dan si sexy.. apa aku bisa.. melupakannya? Tidak! Jangan sampai Choi Siwon! Model pro tak boleh melupakan partner-nya! Partner yang sexy tentu saja. Argh! Aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri! ARGH!

"Hah?"

Kali ini dia yang bingung. Hah? Hah? Hah? Hah kau bilang? ARGH! ADA APA DENGANKU!

KAU TAK BOLEH MARAH PADANYA!

KENAPA KAU JADI ORANG YANG TAK STABIL SEPERTI INI CHOI SIWON!

ADA APA DENGANMU!

DIA ITU SEXY!

JANGAN MELAKUKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!

"Tidak.. teruskan.."

Hatiku memberontak. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini! Aku rasa ini benar-benar tak sesuai! Aku tak mau melakukannya! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat bagus seperti ini! Berciuman sengan si sexy dan berdekatakan dengannya, orgh bahkan menempel adalah hal yang tak seharusnya disia-siakan. Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat-sangat baik seperti ini Choi Siwon! Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya! TIDAK BOLEH!

"Tutup matamu ne.."

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat sesaat setelah ia melingkarkan lengan hangatnya di leherku. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan aman. Dan ia.. terlihat begitu professional. Mengendalikan semua keadaan dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuatku serasa terbakar, sampai aku mencair menjadi sosok yang gila. Aku tekankan sekali lagi aku begitu gila karenanya! Ia bahkan tahu kepanikanku. Kenapa denganku? Bodoh! BODOH!

Oughhh.. bahkan ia melumat bibirku pelan. Ciumannya tak begitu panas, hanya sebatas kecupan-kecupan kecil saja. Dan kecupan-kecupan kecil itu mampu membuatku meleleh seperti lilin. Suara bibirnya yang mengecup bibirku tercampur dengan saliva-nya sendiri dan aku panas karenanya. Kenapa? Sudah kubilang dia sexy. Dan aku, entah terlalu terbawwa perasaan aku ingin membalasnya dengan ciuman yang lebih ganas sebelum suara 'tukang foto' menghancurkan semuanya.

"CUT! BAGUS! Untuk hari ini sudah selesai.."

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja setelah aku tersadar untuk tidak melanjutkan untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Aku mendorong bahunya pelan. Ia tetap terlihat rapi. Memang benar-benar professional. Dia akan menjadi model yang sukses. Ia tersenyum sejenak padaku dan menyentuh sedikit sudut bibirku yang terkena saliva-nya. Penuh dengan rasa minta maaf karena agak membuatku sedikit 'kotor'. Apa kau fikirkan Siwon. Panas! Aku benar-benar panas!

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemericik deras air benar-benar membuatku tenang. Ya, setidaknya membuatku sedikit tenang karena suara air memang menenangkan. Dan air dingin yang menerpa tubuhku benar-benar dingin. Aku merasa tenang dari ke'panas'an yang menyerangku sejenak. Aku memutar keran shower sejenak, bermaksud untuk mematikannya. Aku menatap pantulan tubuh telanjangku di depan cermin.

Kau sempurna Choi Siwon.. sayangnya kau baru sekali berciuman.. Bodoh sekali..

Bibirku bergerak menggumamkan kata tersebut tanpa suara. Aku menyentuh sedikit kedua belah bibirku dengan jemari tangan kananku. Pandanganku menuju ke bawah, melihat sedikit genangan yang akan mengering, nanti. Fikiranku melayang entah kemana-mana. Rasanya.. rasa ciumannya masih tertinggal di bibirku, membuatku merasa 'panas' lagi. Tsk,,, hilangkan fikiran kotormu itu Choi Siwon!

Aku mengambil handuk putih yang tersampir di bagian samping bilik untuk mandi ini, melingkarkannya di pinggangku. Aku berbalik tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk persis berhadapan dengan tempatku mandi.

"Tubuhmu indah Hyung!"

Ia tersenyum tanpa merasa ada yang salah disini. Ia tersenyum santai seakan pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah normal. Aku rasa memang normal kalau laki-laki melihat tubuh laki-laki lainnya, hanya aku yang tak normal dari awal. Hanya aku. Aku tersenyum menyadari kesalahan bodohku sendiri. Aku tersenyum canggung padanya dan menuju loker tempat bajuku tergantung, ya baju yang benar-benar bajuku.

"Terima kasih ya pujiannya.."

Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya dan menyibukkan diri dengan pakaianku. Melepas handukku tentu saja. Itu normal kan? Hal yang biasa! Hanya aku yang tak normal dari awal, aku mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang di kepalaku, tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum darinya, atas tubuhku.

Dan aku adalah orang yang senang dipuji kau tahu! Lucunya aku ini ya?

"Wow!"

Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa ia hanya mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang dari tadi. Hanya wow dan wow saja. Matanya berbinar. Apakan aku semempesona itu? Aku menjadi bertanya-tanya. Aku hanya 'sedikit' membatasi makanku meskipun itu instant dan tentu saja dengan 'sedikit' olahraga.

"Ukuranmu juga besar Hyung! Kau begitu sempurna!"

Sekali lagi ia memujiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar karenanya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat karena begitu senangnya. Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Dan aku bergetar, lagi. Seharusnya aku mandi lagi dan mendinginkan tubuh juga fikiranku yang kotor ini.

Dan aku lupa kalau ia memuji 'ukuranku'. MY GOD!

"Eoh.. terima kasih ya.. kau terlalu berlebihan memujiku.."

Aku melepas pelukanku padanya setelah sebelumnya memeluknya sekilas lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Detak jantungku sangat kencang terdengar sendiri di telingaku. Entah dia juga bisa mendengarnya atau tidak tadi. Rasanya aku mau meledak! Perasaan yang ada setelah aku panas karena stress tadi. Aku sadar sekali, sepertinya aku benar-benar gila. Seperti bom yang akan meledak kapan saja kalau berlebihan.

"Berlebihan apa Hyung! Kau benar-benar sempurna.."

Ia tertawa pelan, sangat mempesona seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan ada cahaya yang menyinarinya saat tertawa. Benar-benar gila aku ya? Eyelids-nya, begitu indah. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah keindahan. Keindahan yang mampu membuatku tidur dalam ketenangan kemarin. Senyumannya mengantarkanku dalam kedamaian yang sangat indah.

Ah, aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kepanasan tadi? Aku memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi di tempat pemotretan saja, karena kufikir Kyuhyun sudah pulang dengan manager-nya. Dan lagi, semua kru sibuk untuk membereskan semua properti.

Aku memang biasa mandi dengan tak menutup pintu karena kebiasaan. Kau tahu aku sudah tinggal sendiri kan? Dan lagi, aku sudah kenal semua kru disini, jadi pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Hanya si sexy itu yang baru kukenal, selebihnya, aku sudah bekerja lama dengan mereka dan sangat-sangat mengenal mereka.

"Ne Kyu.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Aku bertanya secara tiba-tiba padanya. Aku menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus memintanya untuk melakukannya lagi. Apakah harus? Apakah ia mau? Apakah aku tidak salah untuk memintanya untuk melakukannya? Jangan sampai aku salah.

"Uhm? Apa Hyung?"

Ia berhenti tertawa namun masih tersenyum. Indah sekali, fikirku. Apakah aku bisa menjadi pendampingnya? Aku benar-benar terobsesi padanya. Sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi dan kecanduan padanya. Dan juga, tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Apakah aku berhak?

"Boleh aku melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Mukanya tampak berfikir sambil menatapku. Membuatku merasa putus asa dan menyesal untuk bertanya hal-hal yang tak jelas seperti itu. Memang benar aku ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh sekali.

Hah~

Aku menghela nafasku, menyiapkan diri sebelum ia akan menolakku tentu saja. Aku gila kan? Kalau tau seperti ini, aku tak mau bertanya tentang hal tadi. Hal itu hanyalah sekedar untuk pekerjaan kan? Tak mungkin akan berlanjut di luar.

Ada yang bertanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

Aku ingin.. ia menciumku lagi. Aku sangat ragu untuk memintanya melakukan, sungguh! Sungguh! Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud. Hanya saja.. argh! Aku tak mampu menjelaskannya. Aku gila! Aku benar-benar gila sekarang!

"Tentu saja boleh Hyung.."

Hah? Ia mau? Padahal aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima penolakan darinya. Apa aku bisa berharap kalau seperti ini? Ataukah, ia melakukannya hanya karena ia sangat terpesona olehku? Apakah aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini untuk keego-anku sendiri?

Ah, aku melamun lagi.

Aku melamun lagi tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah menghempaskan pelan tubuhku di ujung tempat duduk. Ia bahkan naik ke pangkuanku. Posisi ini err.. sangat-sangat intim. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku, walaupun ya, longgar. Wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku. Uhm, tidak begitu dekat tapi cukup untuk membuat wajahku tertampar oleh helaan nafasnya yang hangat.

Salah satu lengannya terjulur lagi ke depan, menarik sedikit daguku dan membuka sedikit bibirku. Apa yang mau dilakukannya! Ia dengan cepat menyambar bibikru dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mulut! Kau tahu mulut! Ia memang benar-benar sudah biasa, kurasa. Apakah hal ini juga sudah biasa di.. APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN CHOI SIWON! LUPAKAN FIKIRAN BURUKMU! LUPAKAN!

Lidahnya membelit lidahku pelan, mengulangnya berulang-ulang kali sampai suara decakan air liur tak terelakkan bagiku dan juga, baginya. Semuanya terasa begitu liar dan panas. Ia terdengar sering mendesis karena ulahnya sendiri.

AKU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR MELAMUN SEKARANG!

Bahkan aku tak membalasnya. Kenapa kau membiarkannya bekerja sendirian Siwon-ah. Aku tersenyum dalam ciumannya, tanganku yang memeluk punggungnya, membawanya mengerat pada tubuhku. Aku sedikit membenarkan dudukku dan pijakan kakiku mengingat tak ada sandaran disini dan aku harus menahan bobot tubuhnya yang ada di pangakuanku.

Aku membuka bibirku sedikit lebih lebar dan membalas perlakuannya. Aku mengecup bibirnya sejenak saat ia mengambil nafas di tengah-tengah kegiatan kami dan sesaat setelahnya aku memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, melakukan seperti apa yang ia lakukan, dengan lebih panas dan liar daripada dirinya.

"Uhm.. Nghhh.."

Desahan lirih terdengar darinya. Wah, sekarang siapa yang professional sexy? Kau begitu menikmati ciumanku ya? Ia mencengkram rambutku, membuatku melumat bibirnya lebih ganas lagi. Ia sering terdengar menggeram dan tambah menjambak rambutku, agak sedikit kuat, terlihat begitu tak sabaran karenaku. Ia menularkan kelakuannya sehingga membuatku meremas punggungnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja biru tipis, tanpa balutan apa-apa di dalamnya, membuatku begitu merasakan dengan jelas garis-garis punggungnya yang indah.

Salah satu tanganku kuletakkan di salah satu sisi lehernya, basah. Ah, saliva-nya mengalir, so sexy. Lenganku yang lainnya memeluk punggungnya lebih erat, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap nyaman dan tak terjatuh karena lemas, sepertinya.

"Kau begitu sexy Kyu.. terima kasih ya.."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya sesaat setelah menyudahi 'kegiatan' kami. Tanganku meraih tisu basah yang kebetulan berada dekat denganku untuk mengelap ceceran saliva yang menempel di lehernya dan sekitar bibirnya tentu saja. Ia sedikit berkeringat, terlihat begitu manusiawi dan tentu saja sangat-sangat sexy, bagiku.

"Kau begitu hebat Hyung.."

Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat terlihat bahwa ia puas dalam 'kelelahannya'. Matanya terlihat sayu sekarang, membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi. Lengannya masih melingkar di leherku, namun membiarkan rambutku yang basah bertambah basah dengan keringat dari kepalaku dan tangannya yang terus menerus meremas rambutku.

"Siwon kalau kau su..dah.. Ah maaf!"

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan kau tahu siapa itu? Manager hyung! Manager hyung yang selalu menggangguku! Malah bersikap sok-sok terkejut begitu lagi! Padahal aku bisa melihat ancaman di wajahnya. Benar-benar dia itu.. dia kira aku tak tahu apa? Ia pasti menambah daftar ancaman yang ampuh untukku.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya cengengesan melihatku. Terdengar begitu ramah saat ia tertawa, namun wajahnya? Andai saja Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya, bisa-bisa saja ia akan pingsan karena melihat wajah manager hyung-ku yang menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arah balakang dan tak berusaha untuk melihat manager hyung-ku. Namun ia menoleh sekilas dan kau tahu? Kau tahu? Manager hyung langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ah, sebenarnya dia yang lebih baik menjadi model atau actor dibandingkan aku. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna saat acting. Sangat-sangat licik.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku ada urusan, jadi kau pulang sendiri.."

Ia bersikap begitu ramah. Aku merinding dibuatnya. Kenapa aku memiliki manager hyung yang mengerikan seperti ini? Apakah ini takdirku? Jangan sampai.. jangan sampai selamanya aku akan bersama orang semengerikan ini. Ah, tapi tak apalah, ia manager yang hebat. Aku akui itu! Kau hebat Hyung!

"Ne ne.."

Ia berlalu begitu saja setelah mendengar jawabanku. Ah, hyung benar-benar menyebalkan. Bilang saja mau mengganggu! Selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Konbanwa minna~~~**

**Aku kembali~~~ Ne minna, makasih ya review-nya.. *BOW***

**Uhm, sebenernya ff ini ff ZhouKyu, udah pernah aku publish sekitar uhm~~~ satu minggu yang lalu mungkin(?)**

**Mau tau kenapa cast-nya diganti?**

**Karena, sepertinya g ada yang suka sama ZhouKyu ya? G' ada yang review, follow ataupun favourite. Aku nunggu 48 jam lo, dan tau? G' ada yang review untuk cuma ngomong 'lanjut'! Aku depresi mungkin aku yang salah atau apa..**

**Dan setelah aku ganti cast-nya ada yang review, follow dan favourite. Dan aku ngambil kesimpulan kalau g' ada orang yang suka ZhouKyu. Apa benar? Kalau begitu aku g' akan buat ff ZhouKyu lagi karena memang g' ada yang suka.**

**Sejujurnya ini lebih cocok untuk ZhouKyu dibanding WonKyu. Tapi karena reader-san sukanya sama WonKyu ya udah aku lanjutin.**

**Aku bukan ****marah**** ya.. AKU CINTA DAMAI KOK, G' SUKA PERANG tapi ****suka cari masalah****. Hahaha :D**

**Yaodah, YOSH! Makasih buat review-nya untuk chap kemaren ya minna~~~ Annyeong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. First Sex

**Part: First Sex**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: Lemon**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Nah Kyu, kita pulang sekarang?"

Masih tetap dengan posisi yang seperti tadi, Kyuhyun ada di pangkuanku. Aku merasa agak sedikit canggung dengannya sekarang. Benar-benar, kenapa aku sampai seperti ini? Ataukah karena hal-hal yang seperti ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku jadi aku merasa sangat-sangat tak nyaman? Serasa harga diriku terinjak-injak, bahkan ia yang lebih muda dariku jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu untuk hal yang sudah umum di lingkungan tempatku bekerja? Aku benar-benar bodoh ya?

Aku mendapati ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berdiri dari posisi intimnya denganku. Ya, meskipun ia tak berdiri dengan tegap tetapi ia bersandar di ujung loker dengan pose yang err.. sangat menggoda sekali. Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri susah dibuatnya, padahal hal itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat biasa. Tapi, ia bisa membuatku merasa gemetar.

"Kau pulang dengan manager atau mau kuantar?"

Tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap pelipisnya kecil. Ia terlihat pasrah karena kelakuanku. Apakah, apakah kegiatan tadi sangat melelahkan? Aku rasa tidak untuk orang yang sudah 'professional' seperti dia. Apakah aku benar?

"Bolehkah?"

Kepalanya yang mendongak menatap langit-langit beralih ke wajahku. Matanya yang masih agak sayu menatap mataku yang tertutup kabut nafsu yang aku rasa sangat-sangat berlebihan bagiku. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi tak bisa mengontrol fikiranku sendiri? Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sebentar. Lupakan hal yang tadi. Hal yang tadi hanyalah sekedar 'salam' saja. Benarkah? Atau salah?

"Tentu saja.. atau kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu melaju begitu saja dari bibirku. Argh.. kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku berubah menjadi orang yang mesum! Tuhan! Ampuni hamba-Mu ini..Hamba mohon! Aku benar-benar menjadi pendosa sekarang. Menggelikan!

"Boleh.."

Jawabnya pelan. Aku shock sendiri mendengarnya. Bo..boleh? Ah, pasti ia hanya bercanda. Aku yakinkan itu. Ia hanya bercanda. Ia hanya bercanda. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku berulang kali. Ia hanya bercanda padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau mampir dulu Hyung?"

Tawaran darinya membuatku tertarik. Aku berencana untuk menginap di apartment-nya sampai besok pagi. Bisakah? Aku janji, aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Aku merasa, aku hanya ingin berada dekat dengannya, dekat dengannya.

"Boleh.."

Jawabku singkat sambil membelokkan mobilku ke tempat parkIr khusus untuk apartment-nya. Apartment-nya terhitung apartment yang bagus dan tentu saja nyaman. Aman apalagi. Aku memperhatikan, penghuni apartment disini pasti akan dimanjakan dengan fasilitas yang bagus seperti ini.

"Parkir dulu.."

Ia melonjak-lonjak senang di atas bangku penumpang, terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia benar-benar si sexy yang manja. Benar-benar menggoda. Andai saja aku bukanlah orang yang 'polos', aku tak akan membiarkannya 'sia-sia' seperti ini.

Ah, mesum kau!

"Hyung?"

Setelah sampai di apartment-nya, aku disuruh masuk duluan setelah ia membuka pintu. Aku membuka sepatuku dan berjalan duluan tanpa menggunakan sandal rumahan yang disediakan. Ia yang berada tak jauh dari belakangku memanggilku pelan, volume yang pelan terdengar darinya. Suaranya sangat indah dan merdu di telingaku.

"Hm?"

Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman kecil, aku kurang memperhatikan karena ia ada di belakangku, mengunci pintu apartment sepertinya. Aku berjalan pelan ke dalam, mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu. Hm? Ruang utamanya wangi dan bersih, menggambarkan dirinya, tentu saja.

"Hyung!"

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku sempat sedikit terkejut dan ingin menghempaskan tangannya sebelum aku sadar bahwa ini adalah jemari indah si sexy. Oh My God! Begitu lembut dan membuat tubuhku meleleh. Inginnya aku melompat-lompat sendiri, karena merasakan rasa senang yang sangat lebih. Dan lagi, aku sangat ingin berbalik melihat wajahnya, namun apa yang akan ia katakan kalau ia melihat tampangku yang seperti orang bodoh? Ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karenaku.

"Hah?"

Aku hanya menjawab sebisanya saja. Setelah menetralkan detak jantung gembiraku yang berlebihan, aku berbalik padanya. Tetapi, belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasakan hentakkan lembut yang mengenai pundakku. Ia mendorongku dengan sangat kuat walaupun ya, tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagiku. Entah darimana ia dapat kekuatan untuk mendorongku seperti itu. Punggungku menabrak dinding, menyebabkan adanya bunyi berdebum berfrekuensi rendah.

Bibirnya dengan cepat menyambar bibirku, melumatnya kuat seakan tak ada hari esok untuknya menciumku. Hey hey, apakah kau serius sexy? Ingin bermain denganku? Jangan sampai kau menyesal karenaku ya..

"Uhm.. Ngh.."

Aku masih terdiam melihatnya menikmati sendiri apa yang ia perbuat padaku. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ia mau melakukan.. ah, aku lupa kalau ia sudah sering melakukan ini. Tapi aku? Apa yang pernah kulakukan? Paling hanya memeluk dan mencium pipi, tak pernah berbuat lebih sampai tadi berciuman bibir. Itupun awalnya hanyalah untuk pekerjaan, benarkan? Bukan untuk bersenang-senang seperti yang pernah ia lakukan.

Aku agak kecewa juga menerima kenyataan yang seperti itu, mengetahui bahwa orang yang telah membuatmu tertarik sering melakukan hal yang terhitung sangat-sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Tunggu! Ini hal yang biasa kan? Aku hanyalah seorang yang polos, ingat?

Sekian lama ia melumat bibirku, aku tak pernah membiarkannya menerobos ke dalam mulutku. Ia sangat menikmati sepertinya, sampai-sampai.. bibirku basah seperti ini. Akupun tak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini, sungguh!

"Hmmmmm.."

Ia meremas rambutku pelan saat aku memutuskan untuk membalas ciumannya, ketagihan dengan bibirku eoh? 'Ada' yang bilang kalau bibirku sensual, benarkah? Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya? So sexy hm? Aku ingin tertawa rasanya.

Benar-benar suka dipuji ya..

Aku membiarkan dirinya menerobos ke dalam mulutku. Aku hanya membalasnya kecupan ringan yang frekuensi-nya pun hanyalah sesuatu yang kecil. Tanpa kurasa, ia sudah menurunkan jeans-ku beserta dalamannya, begitupun dengan celananya. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah bawah, ia.. tak memakai dalaman? Oh My God! Pantas saja kontur 'dirinya' sangat terasa saat ia duduk di pangkuanku tadi. Ia mengajakku turun dari posisi berdiri dan terduduk di lantai. Ia naik ke atas pangkuanku, lagi.. aku rasa ia sangat suka bermanja-manja ne?

Ia sudah sangat tegang, aku dapat merasakannya. Precum-nya yang sudah membanjir sudah dapat menembus kemeja putih polos sang kupakai. Apakah ia bermaksud melakukan.. seks denganku? Seks? Seks? SEKS? APA! SEKS! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Ia bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuanku. Belahan pantatnya dapat kurasakan menggesek penisku pelan dan kuat, membuatku bertambah tegang. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tak terlalu tegang. Kau harus terus berusaha ne? Sexy? Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya secara tak konstan, kenapa? Aku rasa ia sudah kelelahan memuaskan dirinya sendiri hm?

"Ahh.. hyung.."

Aku memaksanya untuk melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Tanganku yang hanya memeluk punggungnya longgar, beralih ke arah penis tegangnya yang sedari tadi menggesek perut ber-abs-ku dari luar. Precum-nya sudah membuat kemejaku menjadi transparan, memperlihatkan garis-garis sixpack-nya dengan sangat jelas.

Kedua jemarinya terus meremas rambutku, membuatnya menjadi sangat-sangat berantakan. Tanganku dengan konstan mengocok penisnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat-sangat keras dan tegang. Kapan kau akan keluar sexy? Terkadang jemariku meremas lembut twinsball-nya yang tentu saja menghasilkan suara serak yang sangat merdu darinya di telingaku menjadi sangat nyaring dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung.. lebihhhh ahhh… cepathhh.. Ahhhh.. Hyunghhh.."

Ia terus menerus meracau tidak jelas karenaku. Aku sedikit merasa senang bisa membuatnya mendesah seperti itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, membuatku merasakan dengan jelas panas tubuh yang ada pada dirinya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, lagi. Membuatku agak kesusahan karenanya.

"Yes.. Sexy.."

Aku mempercepat kocokanku pada penisnya saat ia terus menerus mendesah tepat disamping telingaku. Nafas tak teratur darinya menerpa belakang telingaku dan sebagian sisi leherku. Ia mengecup pelan leherku dan terkadang menggigit dan melumatnya, membuatku merasa agak tak nyaman dan menegang karenanya. Terkadang, apabila ia menggigit terlalu keras tanganku merespon pada penisnya yang menegang, membuatnya berteriak tertahan disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. masuki aku Hyung.."

Ia menarik kerah kemejaku cepat dan menyebabkan satu persatu kancingnya lepas, menimbulkan bunyi gemerinting kancing-kancingku. Ah, pakaianku sudah terbuka. Satu kesimpulanku, orang yang sedang ditutupi nafsu kekuatannya akan bertambah dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dan matanya benar-benar gelap sekarang, ditutupi nafsu yang menguasai akal sehatnya.

Kedua jemari lengannya tetap berada pada kemejaku, meremasnya kuat sehingga terlihat sangat kusut. Karena ia terlentang saat ini, dan aku berada dalam posisi yang sedikit menindihnya, membuatku tambah jelas melihat dirinya yang kalut akan nafsuna sendiri.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia sudah melepas kemejanya sendiri, mengganggu katanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar mulus, tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan membuatku sekali lagi mengakui ke-sexy-an seorang model pro yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Aku menggenggam kedua lengannya yang masih setia meremas bagian depan kemejaku dan memindahkannya untuk dilingkarkan di leherku, rasanya lebih nyaman seperti itu. Aku menyapukan salah satu tanganku ke dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat, mengenyampingkan poni panjang yang menempel disana. Ia terlihat menutup kedua belah matanya, mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya yang kemelut.

"Masuki aku Hyunghh… aku sudah tidak tahanhhh.. Nnhhhhh.."

Saat ia membuka matanya, kalimat itulah yang keluar darinya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya beranjak untuk melingkari pinggangku. Ia menggesekkan penisnya sendiri dengan penisku yang sudah menegang. Oh ayolah, aku juga tegang sexy! Jangan membuatku kehilangan kontrol ne?

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh rupanya. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saja naluriku sendiri. Kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti ini? Aku memang polos, benarkan? Dan sudah terkontaminasi karena si sexy. Ia menghentikan kegiatan nikmatnya dan menatap padaku.

"Hyung.. jangan bilang kalau ini juga pertama bagimu hm?"

Aku hanya tertawa menghadapinya, aku benar-benar bodoh ya? Ah, aku ini. Aku menggesekkan lenganku ke tengkukku, merasa canggung sendiri dengan keadaan yang terhenti seperti ini. Seharusnya ini diteruskan, jangan terlalu lama dan banyak jeda, karena aku tahu, ia pasti sangat tersiksa menahan nafsunya sedari tadi.

"Ahh Kyuhhh.. jangan diremashhh.."

Ia meremas penisku kuat, membuat desahanku meluncur begitu saja memenuhi salah satu ruangan di apartment-nya ini. Desahanku tak terkontrol saat ia terus menerus meremas penisku, bahkan mengocoknya kuat, membuatku berteriak tertahan. Hey! Aku tak mau mengganggu orang lain oke! Bukan hanya aku yang hidup disini. Aku menatap ke arah bawah ngeri karena penisku bertambah besar, tegang, dan panas sekali rasanya.

"Masukkan jarimu dulu.. satu.."

Ia mengarahkanku untuk memulai dengan perkataannya. Aku agak ragu. Jariku? Jariku saja begini panjang, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa hole adalah bagian tubuh yang sangat sensitif bagi individu. Apa, benar-benar tak apa?

"Ahh hyunghh.. jarimuhhh.. hhhh.. panjanghhhh.. hhh.. sekalihhh.."

Mengikuti naluri-ku, tak ingin memalukan diriku sendiri dengan bertanya, aku memasukkan telunjuk kananku ke dalam holenya. Ia mengerang karenanya. Aku menatap matanya bertanya apakah benar seperti ini? Dan aku hanya mendapat anggukan dan erangan pelan darinya.

"Kau suka?"

Aku bertanya padanya. Apakah benar seperti ini? Apakah benar yang kulakukan? Apakah ini semua membuatnya merasa nyaman? Apakah semua itu benar? Ia ikut menggerakkan bagian bawah dirinya, mengikuti tempo gerakan jari telunjukku.

"Tenhhhh.. tuhhh sajahhh.. Ahhhh terhhh.. terushhhh hyunghhhh… Ouuhhhh.. Sshhhhh.."

Desahannya tambah terdengar jelas di telingaku saat kepalaku berada di dadanya. Wajahku mendekat dan menghembuskan nafasku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat dan susah. Bibirku mengecup pelan nipple di dada kanannya yang menegang. Aku menyentilnya pelan dengan lidahku dan melumatnya kasar.

Lengan kananku naik untuk memelintir nipple di dada kirinya, ia mengejang dan menggeliat resah, lagi saat aku melakukan hal tersebut. Kerja telunjuk kananku digantikan dengan telunjuk jari kiri yang menggelitik bagian luar hole-nya. Ia mengerang tertahan karenanya, membuatku semakin ingin mengerjainya dan ingin mendengar desahan indahnya.

"Tambah jarimu hyunghh.. asssshhhsssssssss.. kau hebathhh.. kau hebathhhh hyunghhhhh.. Oh My…"

Sesaat setelah aku memasukkan telunjuk kiriku, aku langsung menambahnya dengan jari tengahku, melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam sana, menghasilkan desahan lagi darinya. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, aku memutar kedua jariku bersama jari manisku, mengakibatkan tiga jari bergerak di dalam hole hangatnya.

"Hm.. kau mau berapa sexy?"

Aku mengeluarkan ketiga jemariku dan menggelitik bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tanganku meremas salah satu bongkahan pantatnya. Mulut dan tanganku tak lagi bekerja di dadanya melainkan bekerja di kedua bongkahan pantatnya, membuatnya menggeliat, lagi.

Mataku beralih melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sexy sekarang. Mukanya memerah menahan hasrat dan mata sayunya menatap memohon padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Saliva-nya mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka menuju ke belakang telinganya, benar-benar membuat penisku tambah tegang.

"Semuahhh.. kalau bisa hyunghhhh.. Ahmmmmmm.."

Kakinya tambah erat memeluk punggungku dan berusaha membuat penisku dan penisnya kembali bergesekkan. Aku secara cepat menghindarinya, melepaskan kedua tanganku dari bongkahan pantatnya, walaupun ya.. aku tak rela melepasnya, menghasilkan desahan penuh kegeraman dan kekecewaan darinya. Secara cepat aku memasukkan ketiga jariku ke dalam hole-nya, membuatnya tersenyum dan mendesah puas karenaku.

"Ahhh.. hhh… ahhhhhhh.. erhmmmmm.. Hyunghhhhh.."

Ia memeluk kepalaku dan meremas rambutku yang sebelumnya sudah berantakan. Aku tak dapat membayangkan seberapa berantakannya rambutku saat ini. Jangan suruh aku berkaca untuk saat ini oke! Itu akan membuatku malu karena penampilanku yang kacau penuh nafsu seperti ini.

"Cukup!"

Entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah menahan dadaku, menghalagi kepalaku mendekat untuk menciumnya. Balas dendam eoh sexy? Aku tertawa pelan karenanya. Ia menatapku tajam karenanya, dan aku lebih memilih untuk diam. Apa sih yang tidak untuk si sexy? Hm?

"Kenapa?"

Tanyaku pelan. Aku mengelus kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat. Kondisi yang tak jauh beda dengan diriku sendiri. Basah, penuh keringat dan berkabut nafsu.

"Masukkan sekarang!"

Ia berkata mutlak. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku masukkan? Jemariku yang ada di dalam hole-nya pun ikut berhenti bekerja karena bingung apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Dahiku berkerut mencoba berfikir keras. Apa? Apa yang dimasukkan?

"Apa? Apa yang dimasukkan?"

Tanyaku mengulang fikiranku padanya. Ergh.. aku mendapat tatapan kesal darinya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Terlihat begitu emosional dan tidak sabaran. Inikah sosok lain dari si sexy? Eoh? Aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Aku benar kan?

"Penismu tentu saja hyunghhh.. Aish! Kau membuatku tak tahanhhh.."

Saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesal otomatis membuat jemariku juga bergerak di dalamnya. Ia mendesah lagi. Cantik sekali, fikirku. Ekspresi kesalnya bercampur dengan ekspresi nikmat yang didapatkan dari kegiatannya sendiri. Benar-benar indah.

"Arhmmm.. kenapa tiba-tiba sekali eoh? Sssshhh.."

Ia mencegatku dengan cepat dan memasukkan penisku ke dalam hole-nya. Hanya sedikit yang masuk tentu saja, tidak mungkin langsung masuk kan? Ukuranku saja 'wow' katanya, membuatku mengingat perkataan kotornya tadi.

"Kau membuatku gemas Hyunghhhh.."

Ia meremas pundakku, merasa kenikmatan sendiri karena ia berhasil memasukkan sebagian penisku ke dalam dirinya. Aku merasa kami menyatu. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipiku dan membawaku mendekat untuk menciumnya.

"Erhmmmmhhh… Nghhh.."

Desahan terdengar darinya. Ciuman kali ini, aku rasa lebih dan lebih liar daripada ciuman pertamaku yang baru tadi kuterima darinya. Mungkin, ia ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk ciuman pertamaku? Agar ciuman pertamaku terasa manis, mungkin?

"Sekarang apa Kyuhhhh?"

Ia melepaskan ciuman liar itu lagi. Sekarang ia membuatku gemas karenanya. Tsk! Kenapa aku menjadi benar-benar tak sabaran sekarang? Jangan sampai hal ini mengubah kepribadianku. Ohhh, jangan sampai.. jangan sampai.

"Doronghhh hyunghhhh.."

Aku mengikuti perkataannya untuk mendorong diriku ke dalam dirinya. Hole bagian dalamnya serasa meremas penisku kuat, mendorongnya untuk lebih dalam. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan desisan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari bibirku. Peluh tambah membasahi kedua tubuh kami yang hampir menyatu.

"Terusssshhhh.."

Karena gemas mendengar desahan yang terus menerus aku menghentakkan bagian bawah tubuhku keras. Ia menggelinjang dan melingkarkan lengannya di punggungku, erat. Desahannya terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Arghhhhh.. kau mengenainya hyunghhh.. Lagiiiihhhhhhh.. lagihh hyunghhhhh.."

Aku merasa mengenai sedikit daging yang ada di dalam hole-nya. Itukah yang namanya prostat? Argh.. aku tak tahu! Aku benar-benar buta untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini. Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku secara pelan, tak ingin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sakitkah? Atau nikmat sexiehhhhhh.. Arh…."

Aku sempat khawatir karena mendengarnya berteriak. Namun kekhawatiran itu lenyap karena ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, meminta lebih dari apa yang telah aku berikan padanya. Aku ikut mengerang, desahan kami menggema di ruangannya. Aku tak peduli lagi jikalau suara kami sampai keluar ataupun apartment-nya tak ada fasilitas kedap suara. Aku terlarut dalam permainannya.

"Nikmath hyunghhh.. lagiiihhhhh.."

Aku menghentakkan tubuhku lebih cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga lebih kuat menggerakkan tubuhnya, terkadang memutar tubuhnya, ataupun bergerak berlawanan dengan diriku, menghasilkan desahan dari kami berdua sendiri, membuat tubuh kami sama-sama bergetar.

Suara hentakkan khas yang berasal dari kulit yang bertubrukan membuat suasananya terdengar begitu panas dan liar. Udara di sekitar tubuh kami terasa sangat panas, membakar tubuh kami dan membuat keringat berjatuhan ke lantai dan tubuhnya yang berada di bawahku.

"Erhmmmm.. Ssssshhhhhhh.."

Aku mengerang dan mendesis pelan saat merasakan hole-nya lebih kuat meremas penisku. Aku tak tahu, penisku yang bertambah besar ataukah hole-nya yang lebih menyempit. Argh.. nikmat sekali rasanya. Aku sangat-sangat bodoh tak tahu hal-hal seperti ini dari dulu. Tapi tidak! Ini hanyalah untuk si-sexy. Desahanku dan tubuhku, hanyalah untuk si sexy.

"Tunggu hyunghhh.. Hyunghhh!"

Ia berteriak menghentikan diriku yang bergerak tak terkendali saat ini. Ia bahkan menggeliat benar-benar resah saat aku mempercepat hentakan penisku di hole-nya, menumbuk prostat-nya berulang-ulang dan membuatnya mendesah memohon karenaku.

"Aishhhh! Apa eohhhh.."

Aku sedikit kesal karena ia selalu menghentikan kegiatan panas ini di tengah-tengah. Saat aku mulai merasakan nikmatnya kegiatan ini, ia selalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Benar-benar membuatku kesaal tetapi aku tak bisa marah karena ia begitu indah dan sexy di mataku.

"Arhhhhh.."

Ia menarik dirinya dariku pelan. Penisku terlepas dari hole-ku. Apakah hal ini sudah selesai? Hanya seperti inikah seks? Kenapa aku merasa sangat tersiksa? Bahkan penisku masih menegang, bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa dilepas hm? Sudah selesaikah?"

Aku terduduk pelan menatapnya yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Merangkak? Tunggu, merangkak? Ia mau apa? Apakah karena aku ia tak bisa berjalan? Ah, aku tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi kalau sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berjalan. Benar-benar, aku tak akan.

"Belumh hyunghhhh.. Sekarang masuki aku lagi.."

Ia membelakangiku dengan posisi merangkak, memperlihatkan hole-nya yang sudah memerah. Jadi, ini belum selesai? Oh God! Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Karena apa ya? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Akhir-akhir ini diriku sendiri membuatku bingung.

"Hm!"

Anggukku dan mendekati dirinya. Aku mencoba memasukinya lagi, kali ini aku tak bisa pelan memasukinya. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar sudah terkuasai nafsuku sendiri, karena si sexy yang menggoda tentu saja.

"Arhhh.. hyunghhhh.. kau hebathhh sekalihhhh.."

Setelah penisku berhasil masuk ke dalam hole-nya, aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Bibirku mengecup kecil lehernya dan terkadang menjilatnya sensual. Hey hey! Leher untuk model adalah aset yang harus terlihat 'bersih', aku tak akan mengotorinya untuk kali ini. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, iya.

Baginya yang memberikan tanda di leherku aku maafkan, karena beruntung aku tak punya jadwal besok, dan bisa menunggu agar kissmark yang diberikannya menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kalau bisa, tetap saja bertengger disana, aku bahagia kok mendapatkannya, karena itu adalah milik si sexy.

Tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kirinya dari sini, menyampaikan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya dan berterma kasih padanya. Tangan kananku bermain di bagian depan tubuhnya, terkadang mencubit atau memelintir nipple-nya. Bagian depan tubuhku menempel pada punggungku, sangat erat.

Aku menghentakkan penisku dengan keras dan cepat di dalam tubuhnya, menghasilkan desahan merdu darinya. Panas dan liar untuk hari ini, sungguh.

"Kau juga hebathhhh sexiehhhh.."

Aku mengalihkan jemariku untuk mengelus ujung penisnya yang sedari tadi menghasilkan precum yang terus mengucur. Ah, aku ingat, ia belum keluar dari tadi. Begitupun denganku, ia kuat. Tapi kurasa, tak akan bisa lebih kuat dan tahan daripada diriku.

"Hm.. hhhmmmm.."

Suaraku tepat mengenai telinganya, membuatnya bergetar merinding. Merasakan rangsangan yang bertubi-tubi diberikan pada tubuh polos sexy nan berkeringatnya. Ia sangat indah, benar-benar indah. Tak bisa menghapuskan fikiranku darinya barang sedikitpun.

"Akuhhhh.. aku mau keluar hyunghhhh.. arrrrrhhhhhh.."

Ia menggenggam lenganku yang ada di penisnya. Kepalanya berbalik untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku. Ciuman yang lembut penuh kasih dariku. Aku memberikan jeda untuknya menikmati orgasme-nya dan sebentar lagi aku akan orgasme di dalam tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sexieh.."

Aku menarik tubuhku dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuanku. Tangannya kulingkarkan di leherku. Posisi ini, posisi yang sangat nyaman bagia kami berdua. Aku membiarkannya menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, sama seperti diriku, menikmati kesenangan tak terkira yang baru saja selesai.

"Hm! Kau kuathh sekalih hyunghhh.."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya saat ia berbicara seperti itu. Aku menggendong dirinya ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Tak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya tidur di lantai kan? Rasanya sangat tidak enak tahu.

"Selamat tidur ya.."

Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan sesaat sebelum ia terlelap, mengingatkanku saat ia membiarkanku tertidur setelah meminum obat yang ia berikan. Ia tertidur dalam obat kesenangan tak terkira tentu saja. Selamat tidur sexy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahku. Aku menghalaunya dengan bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Setelah sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi dan terduduk. Tubuh telanjangku yang tertutupi selimut putih Kyuhyun terasa begitu lelah. Ah, pengalaman pertama yang nikmat dan melelahkan. Aku meminum air yang tertatak di gelas dan menarik secarik kertas yang ada dibawahnya.

**Hyung.. maaf aku harus duluan.. aku ada pemotretan di Itali selama 2 bulan. Tunggu aku ne!**

**Makananmu sudah kubuatkan.. Take care ya..**

**P.S : Kau hebat Hyung, setelah aku pulang kita lakukan sampai puashhh okeh? *CHU* :D**

**LOVE U HYUNG~~~**

"OH MY GOD!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : **

**Annyeong! Aku kembali minna~~~**

**Uhm, aku rasa sampai sekarang POV-ny akan tetap Siwon, mungkin akan disambung sama Kyuhyun version-nya, kita lihat ajha deh ntar.. #PLAKK**

**Ada yang mau baca versi ZhouKyu? Ada juga yang review.. wah``` arigatou ne,,, #BOW**

**Tapi, review-nya g masuk, sumpah deh! Enellan #PLAKK**

**Yang mau baca versi ZhouKyu tinggal tuker ajha Siwon nya ama Zhoumi haha :D #SNAPP**

**Tapi, karena main pair-nya udah diubah menjadi WonKyu, mungkin Zhoumi akan menjadi karakter yang lain ya, mungkin?..**

**Kita lihat sajalah.. haha :D**

**Yaodah deh, makasih review-nya di chapter kemarin ya minna.. **

**#BOW**

**Annyeong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. First Farewell

**Author's Note :**

**Ah mianh ada a/n di atas. Aku Cuma mau minta maaf sama Guest-ssi.**

**Ne ne.. buat Guest-ssi aku minta maaf ya. Kamunya ngomong bener-bener review di ZhouKyu vers ya tapi sumpah! Sekali lagi sumpah! G' ada orang yang review satu pun. Kalau ada kata-kata aku yang g' berkenan, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf ya ^^. Review itu memang penting banget bagi author, aku setuju sama kamu. Dan kamu adalah reader yang baik mau menghargai karya aku yang g' ada bagus-bagusnya ini. Makasih ya.. #BOW. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya #DEEP BOW**

**Part: First Farewell**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before you leave for that far away place**

**If I could look at your face for a little longer**

**I would say I loved you**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Nafasku terangah-terengah karena lelah berlari. Bayangkan! Aku sudah setengah jam mencari-carinya di Bandara. Tapi, kenapa aku tak bertemu dengannya? Oh My God! Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya, aku tak akan menahan kepergiannya seperti di drama-drama. Ia hanya bekerja kan? 2 bulan adalah waktu yang 'agak' lama kurasa.

Badanku merungkuk. Tanganku bertopang pada lututku sendiri unttuk menyelaraskan nafasku. Hargailah usahaku okeh! Aku bahkan belum mandi dan langsung pergi ke sini, seperti orang gila berlari-lari di bandara.

"Attention for all passangers.."

Mwo? Lima menit? Arghhhhh! Tidak! Ayolah, kau itu bodoh atau apa Choi Siwon! Cepat! Cepat cari! Dimana.. dimana dia.. aku memutuskan untuk berlari mencarinya lagi.

"Hyung?"

**BRUGGG**

Belum sempat aku berlari, aku dikagetkan dengan suaranya yang memanggilku. Apakah ini nyata? Ya, ini nyata karena aku bahkan terjatuh mendengar suaranya, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang tak bisa dibilang lemah dan menarik perhatian sebagian pengunjung disini.

"Akh.. sakit.."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk membantuku berdiri, terlihat raut kecemasan disana. Pakaiannya seperti biasa, Nampak mencolok mata dan tak cocok di musim panas yang gerah ini. Ia membawa satu koper sedang disampingnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Bahkan kau masih bau sperma eoh.."

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan hidungku tertawa perlahan. Tsk! Aku geram karenanya, aku sudah susah-susah datang dia malah mengejekku begitu. Lemas tulangku karenanya! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!

"Hyung~ jangan marah begitu.."

Ia menarik lenganku yang tertutup kemeja yang telah kusut. Berusaha meminta maaf padaku. Oke! Aku maafkan! Lagipula kenapa aku sampai-sampai emosian begini sih? Aku juga tak tahu apa sebabnya. Rasa khawatir yang berlebihan-kah? Si-sexy ini benar-benar mengaduk-aduk emosiku.

"Bau spermamu tetap yang terbaik.."

Ia mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya ke samping telingaku. Sejenak aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat berbau cappuccino-nya. Grr~ aku mengeram kecil saat ia mencium belakang telingaku. Tch! Aku rasa tanda yang kemarin akan bertambah merah eoh..

"Eits.. ayo katakan kenapa kau bela-belaan ke sini Hyung? Meridukanku hm?"

Ia bertanya dengan cepat karena sekali lagi operator telah memberi tahu bahwa pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Dan terdengar begitu 'terbuka' sekali sekarang. Ingatkan aku kalau ini tempat umum! Ia.. adalah orang yang benar-benar pemberani.

"Jangan bercanda terus.. apa maksud note-mu itu?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada suara pelan padanya. Aku sudah lelah, sangat. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban darinya aku akan pulang dan mandi. Tentu saja melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu karena sinar matahari menyebalkan itu.

"Hah?"

Ah, pertanyaanku sepertinya tidak jelas ya? Kerja otakku rusak karena hal ini. Benar-benar tak stabil aku ini. Apakah sebaiknya, aku banyak-banyak menyendiri supaya lebih bisa mengontrol diriku? Aku frustasi karenanya..

"Hm hm.. aku paham.. aku mencintaimu hyung.."

Badanku terhuyung mundur satu langkah dan bisa terjatuh lagi sebelum ia menahan lenganku. Oh My God! Ia selalu membuatku terkejut! Jangan sampai aku mati muda karenanya. Mati karena shocked adalah hal yang sangat-sangat menggelikan kau tahu! Aku benar kan? Aku benar kan?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang ya.. kita lanjutkan setelah aku pulang.. Annyeong Hyung!"

Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas sebelum pergi menuju pintu keberangkatan. Aku masih termenung. Tanganku meraba pipi bekas ciuman sekilasnya, terasa sangat hangat. Sebelum aku terlambat, aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat dirinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum riang. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Ada apa, dengan diriku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne?"

Jawabku mendengar adanya panggilan dari ponsel-ku. Aku melirik laar touch itu sejenak. Eoh? Nomor tak dikenal? Siapa ya? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari sana. Si penelepon hanya diam, membuatku juga ikut terdiam. Hm.. jangan-jangan orang yang berniat menipuku lagi? Atau mau menculikku? Atau fans Kyuhyun yang gila? Arghhhh! Tidakkkk! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa denganku.. jangan sampai! Jangan sampai!

"_Hyung!"_

Aku bernafas lega karenanya. Ah.. beruntungnya aku.. ternyata si sexy yang meneleponku. Rasa kantukku segera hilang setelah mendengar suara sexy-nya yang menyapa pendengaranku. Kau tahu? Ini pukul 2 pagi! 2 PAGI KAU TAHU! Aku tak terbiasa untuk tidur terlambat, dan aku tak suka tidurku terganggu karenahal-hal sepele seperti panggilan telepon di tengah malam.

"Eoh? Darimana kau tahu nomorku Kyu?"

Aku mengubah posisiku yang tertelungkup menjadi berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum mendengar dengusan nafas kecil darinya, seakan dirinya ada di dekatku. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, terdengar begitu manis.

"_Aku mencurinya darimu Hyung.. mian.."_

Ia tertawa lagi. Aku melirik ke arah jendela apartment-ku yang terbuka lebar. Hembusan angin malam membuat gorden-nya berteriak halus, sangat indah ditemani dengan sinar bulan. Aku memang tak pernah suka tidur dengan AC, merusak tubuhku. Dan alternatifnya, aku membiarkan jendelaku terbuka.

"Hm.. tak apa-apa.."

Suara beratku menjawabnya pelan. Apapun yang ia lakukan, aku akan memakluminya karena ia adalah si sexy yang aku cintai. Aku sadar, aku ini pengecut ya? Ia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Apakah, mencintai seseorang itu, akan dengan sangat mudah mengungkapkannya? Kau tahu kan? Semua ini, adalah pengalaman pertamaku, aku tak mungkin seberani dirinya yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Hyung!"_

Ia memanggilku dengan ceria. Suaranya mampu mengobati kerinduanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Panggilannya yang manja seakan membuatku untuk memfokuskan semua perhatianku padanya yang sedang menelepon.

"Hmmm.."

Gumamku pelan. Aku mengusap wajahku dan menatap kea rah langit-langit kamar. Ah.. mendengar suaranya membuatku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa aku menyusulnya saja ke Itali? Atau hanya menunggunya? Lagipula pekerjaanku tidak begitu padat untuk sekarang.

"_Aku sudah sampai.. disini sangat indah Hyung.."_

Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Syukurlah kau selamat Kyu. Aku khawatir ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu di perjalanan. Katakanlah aku ini seseorang yang berlebihan. Memang aku adalah orang yang berlebihan, menyangkut orang yang aku cintai. Benar-benar possessive.

"Hmmm.."

Itali memang sangat indah, tempat yang romantic dan cocok untuk berkencan. Haruskah aku menyusulnya? Argh! Aku bingung sendiri memikirkannya. Tsk! Aku sangat merindukannya! Ya Tuhan! Sungguh ada apa denganku!

"_Jangan lupa telepon aku ya Hyung!"_

Aku mengeyampingkan posisiku menjadi tidur miring, tubuhku benar-benar menatap ke arah jendela. Fikiranku mengawang-awang memikirkan apakah ia merasakan sesuatu yang sama denganku. Itali, pasti lebih indah dari Seoul, membuatmu ingin berlama-lama disana.

"Iya.."

Aku meranjakkan lenganku menjadi bantal kepalaku sendiri. Setiap perkataan yang keluar darinya, membuatku begitu ingin menjangkaunya. Sangat-sangat ingin menjangkaunya. Apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku pantas?

"_Hyung.."_

Panggilnya pelan membuyarkan fikiranku yang melayang-layang tentangnya. Jemariku mengucek-ucek mataku yang mulai terasa berat. Arhhh.. kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini. Ayolah, aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya Ya Tuhan. Biarkan aku melepas rinduku sebentar dengannya. Aku mohon!

"Apa Kyu?"

Aku mengusap wajahku setelah selesai mengucek-ucek mataku. Ayolah.. sebentar lagi bertahanlah.. hanya sebentar saja.. sampai ia menutup telepon ini. Kesempatan ini, mungkin saja tak kudapat setelah ia memulai pekerjaannya.

"_Aku merindukanmu.."_

Ucapnya lirih. Bahagianya diriku dirindukan oleh dirinya yang aku sukai. Semua orang pasti melting karenanya. Bahkan aku sendiri menghentikan kegiatanku yang berguling-guling ke kanan dank e kiri menahan rasa kantukku.

"Aku juga.."

Jawabku pelan padanya. Aku menumpukan daguku di atas guling sambil tertelungkup. Sepertinya kekuatan baterai mataku tak sebanyak saat siang hari ne? Aku memejamkan mataku secara perlahan sambil menghembuskan nafasku yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

"_Hm.. aku tidur dulu ya Hyung.. aku, masih terpengaruh jetlag.."_

Aku menggumam pelan. Dalam tidurku yang tak seberapa ini aku menikmati alunan indah suaranya yang menggema di kepalaku. Suaranya membawaku ke dalam pengaruh dunia mimpi, membuatku begitu merindukannya.

"Iya.. Annyeong.. jangan terlalu keras bekerja.."

Oh My.. bahkan aku berkelakuan seperti aku tak mengantuk saja. Ada apa denganku? Ayolah.. siapapun akan bertindak seperti ini terhadap orang yang disukainya. Terlebih untuk diriku yang sangat-sangat kecanduan akan dirinya yang sangat-sangat sexy.

"_Iya Hyung.."_

Jawabnya dengan kekehan kecil. Suaranya terdegar sedikit serak. Kurang istirahat-kah? Atau, hanya karena pengaruh ketinggian oleh pesawat? Aku rasa, sudah sebaiknya aku membiarkannya istirahat dengan banyak. Lagi pula, aku rasa, ia tak cukup banyak tidur setelah kegiatan kami kemarin. Badanku saja, masih sangat-sangat letih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu bulan berlalu..**

**Tanpa melihat wajahnya..**

**Tanpa mendengar tawanya..**

**Tanpa mendengar suara indahnya..**

**Dan juga..**

**Tanpa mendengar omongan kotornya..**

**Apa yang kau bayangkan Siwon!**

**Ampuni hamba Ya Tuhan!**

**Ampuni hamba!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada sambung roaming internasional dari operator terdengar menyapaku. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau biaya menelpon ke luar negri itu mahal, tetapi.. rasa kerinduanku padanya sangat menggebu-gebu, membuatku ingin mendengarkan suaranya.

Tarik perkataanku kalau aku bisa bertahan dengan waktu yang dua bulan ini. Oh My, aku tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini. Sangat-sangat tersiksa.

"_Hyung! Kau meneleponku! Senangnya ditelpon orang hebat.."_

Ia menjawabku dengan riang seperti biasanya. Dengan sindiran halus di akhir, seperti biasanya. Aku terkekeh kecil karenanya. Ahhh, suaranya membuatku ingin menyusulnya ke sana. Tapi aku masih ragu, apakah aku harus menyusulnya ke sana? Haruskah?

"Bicara apa kau.."

Dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat aku menjawabnya. Menghasilkan tawaan dengan suara indah darinya. Aku ikut tersenyum mendengarkan ia tertawa. Aku, tertular dirinya. Ah, lucunya aku ini..

"Sedang apa?"

Tanyaku berbasa-basi seperti biasa. Seperti biasa hidupku penuh dengan ke-basa-basian. Ia masih tertawa, membuatku melupakan sendiri pertanyaan yang aku berikan padanya sesaat sebelum ini. Aku membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"_Hm? Hanya istirahat Hyung.. aku baru selesai pemotretan.."_

Jawabnya dengan jelas. Suaranya tak se-serak saat ia meneleponku sesampaiya disana. Suaranya telah kembali, terdengar indah dan memabukkanku. Aku yang saat ini sedang duduk di balkon apartment-ku merasakan angin pagi yang berhembus meniup helaian rambutku, membuatnya melayang pelan.

"_Sedang telpon siapa sayang?"_

Sa..sayang? Sa..sayang? Kyu? Si-sexy-ku? Dipanggil sayang?

AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KENAPA BISAAAAAA!

JANGAN! JANGAN BILANG!

"_Siwon Hyung Gege.."_

Gege?

Gege siapa?

Hey! Jangan katakan aku bodoh sekarang! Aku juga tahu kalau Gege itu untuk panggilan kakak kepada laki-laki dalam bahasa Cina. Atau jangan-jangan..

OH TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK KK!

JANGAN BILAAAAAAAAAANGGG!

"_Eoh.. kalau sudah selesai pakai pakaianmu ya.."_

Pa..pakaian?

Mereka melakukan sex-kah?

Oh! Aku sudah sangka kalau ia benar-benar sangat biasa..

Ah.. aku hanyalah salah satu bagian dari pengalaman sex-nya tentu saja.

"_Uhm! Uhm!"_

Jawabnya, aku rasa, sekarang ia sedang menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut seperti biasa. Rambut coklat lurusnya yang agak sedikit panjang pasti akan mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Semuanya tergambar dan terekam jelas di kepalaku.

"_Bersihkan juga tubuhmu dari tanda-tanda itu.. atau mau kubantu?"_

Tan..tanda?

TANDA APA!

JANGAN MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI KYU!

Rasanya aku ingin melempar ponsel ini jauh-jauh dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur dan tak bisa berguna lagi. Ah maafkan aku, aku terbawa emosi lagi.

"_Ah tidak usah Zhoumi Gege.. boleh juga sih tapi.."_

Ha?

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Ada apa denganku?

Aku merasa putus asa sekali mendengar percakapan kecil itu. Aku mencoba untuk berfikiran positif. Namun sungguh, aku tak bisa berfikiran positif seperti yang aku perintahkan pada otakku sendiri. Hatiku, hatiku sakit mendengarkannya dan tak bisa menerima apapun sekarang. Aku, sangat kalut.

"_Hyung! Kau masih disana?"_

Tanyanya pelan yang terdengar hambar bagiku. Suaranya masih terdengar indah dan merdu. Namun, untuk saat ini, suaranya terdengarbegitu menyayat hatiku dan menyakiti hatiku. Suaranya membuatku putus asa sendiri.

"Ah iya.."

Jawabku pelan. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata karenanya. Apakah aku bisa bertahan di dalam posisi seperti ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan situasi yang begitu terasa menyakiti hati seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat-sangat bingung sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aku.. tak tahu. Aku.. tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Erhm Kyu.. aku ada jadwal.. aku tutup ya.."

Aku menatap nanar ponselku setelah mendengar bunyi kecil yang menandakan bahwa panggilan itu berhenti.

Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan..

Aku..

Tak akan menunggunya lagi..

Dan keputusanku sudah bulat untuk..

Tak menyusulnya ke Itali..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Annyeong..**

**Sepertinya Zhoumi ikut andil disini ya.. haha #PLAKK**

**Dan sepertinya..**

**FF ini full Siwon's PV ya..**

**Trimakasih buat reviewnya di chapter kemaren ya..**

**Cha.. tunggu lanjutannya ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. First Jealous

**Part: First Jealous**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love, because of that love**

**Because of that person**

**Because of that person, I cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

Hari Senin, adalah hari liburan untukku. Ya, aku sengaja meminta satu hari liburan dalam satu minggu aku bekerja keras. Hal yang aneh adalah, disaat setiap orang menyibukkan dirinya dengan awal minggu yang sibuk, aku menikmati liburanku setiap Senin yang selalu kuhabiskan untuk tidur. Tapi tidak untuk Senin ini. Aku, tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan sangat-sangat tidak menikmati aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan cara berdiri di balkon, menikmati angin yang berlalu menyapa tubuhku.

Hah~

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak. Aku menatap layar ponselku yang bergetar menyatakan adanya pemberitahuan yang kucatat jauh-jauh hari, dua bulan yang lalu. Hari-hari yang melelahkan, pada saat aku tidur dengan sangat-sangat kurang, badan yang bau sperma dan keringat mengucur deras aku mengitari bandara, mencari seseorang yang akan pergi ke Italia.

"**Kyuhyun's Home"**

Ya, ia pulang hari ini, tepat dengan hari liburanku dan tepat dengan waktu yang membuat mood-ku rusak. Ternyata menerima kembali kenyataan yang ada itu begitu menyedihkan. Aku tak menyangkanya, sangat-sangat tidak menyangkanya bahwa rasanya menyakitkan seperti ini. Kebodohanku adalah, tak menghapus penanda ini. Ah, atau fikiranku sengaja memerintahkanku untuk tidak menghapusnya? Entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu.

Masih terngiang di dalam benakku saat itu, mendengarkan percakapan pendek antara seseorang yang kukenal dan bahkan sudah melakukan seks denganku, bersahutan dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Zhoumi Gege. Salahkah aku menganggapnya lebih jika antara dua orang telah melakukan seks dengan sukarela? Atau semua itu hanyalah sebagai salah satu pengalaman yang indah? One Night Stand saja? Menghabiskan satu malam dengan cara melakukan seks?

Layar ponselku masih berkedip-kedip menunjukkan bahwa aku tak memberi satupun tanggapan terhadap pemberitahuan tersebut. Aku memilih untuk menghapusnya, membuang jauh-jauh fikiranku dari hal-hal yang tak baik menurutku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sukaku terhadapnya, terhadapnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kami hanyalah dua rekan kerja yang bertemu saat ada waktu yang cukup 'luang' dan kami hanyalah dua orang yang pernah melakukan satu malam seks.

"Ne?"

Jawabku lemah saat menjawab sebuah telepon yang masuk. Seseorang yang sangat ingin aku hindari untuk berbicara maupun bertemu. Tsk! Tak bisakah satu kali saja biarkan aku tenang tanpa bayang-bayang menyakitkan darinya? Aku merasa aku sangat-sangat bebal untuk sekedar menepati perkataan dan janji sepihakku sendiri.

"Hyung.. jemput aku Hyung.."

Suaranya terdengar serak lagi. Kecapekkan kurasa. Hah~ tentu saja ia capek. Hal yang sangat mungkin adalah ia juga melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang bernama Zhoumi Gege itu atau model Italia sana mungkin saja. Di pagi harinya ia langsung pulang dengan meninggalkan note seperti yang kudapat. Aku benarkah?

"Iya.. tunggu ya.."

Jawabku pelan tak ingin memperkeruh masalah. Ia adalah orang yang bebas, seorang malaikat yang bebas mengembangkan sayapnya dengan tujuan kemanapun ia ingin terbang. Apa yang kurasa bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuknya tentu saja. Tapi yang ia rasa adalah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Hal sepele seperti 'rasa' milikku bukanlah sesuatu yang diperhitungkan olehnya.

"Uhm.. Uhm.. Aku tunggu Hyung.."

Hanya itu dan aku segera menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Aku tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraanku dengannya. Rasanya sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Seandainya aku bisa, aku sangat ingin menangis, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. Hidup dengan kebiasaan yang seperti ini, membuatku mempunyai batin yang kuat dalam keadaan apapun, termasuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku terhadap jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai, siang ataupun malam. Aku tak ingin menoleh ke sebelahku untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingku. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sekilas melihatnya, ia terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya dan ia memasang muka yang terlihat jengkel. Ya, aku terima, aku memang menjengkelkan. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan menjawab seperlunya apa yang ia katakan.

"Hyung.."

Panggilnya pelan. Aku menjawabnya dengan deheman pelan yang volume-nya rendah. Aku memelankan laju mobilku, mencoba mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan. Kau tahu? Suara mesin agak sedikit membuat pendengaranku terganggu darinya. Aku mencoba bersikap sewajarnya tentu saja, tapi yang muncul malahan aku bersikap acuh seperti ini. Ah, aku rasa aku mengecewakannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi.."

BENAR!

KAU BENAR CHO KYUHYUN!

AKU MEMANG MENGACUHKANMU!

KAU PUAS!

KAU MEMBUATKU KECEWA KAU TAHU!

Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu padanya dengan lantang dan keras agar beban berat dalam dadaku menghilang. Tapi apa sih hak-ku untuk mengatakannya? Kami baru mengenal dan juga aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya, begitupun dengan dirinya.

Pekerjaanku memang berjalan dengan semestinya, tapi dadaku terasa kosong. Aku ingin istirahat dari semua ini. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat-sangat jenuh sekarang. Apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa meminta waktu untuk istirahat? Sebentar saja sudah cukup untukku.

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataannya. Ia tambah merengut saja, membuatku tersenyum sekilas. Aku masih sangat-sangat menyukainya, masih sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Hanya satu hal yang tidak kusukai, kehidupannya yang begitu frontal dan bebas tentu saja. Membuatku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri sampai hancur.

"Hyuuunggg.."

Ia merengek padaku dan menarik-narik lengan kemejaku, membuatku menginjak rem, memberhentikan mobil ini. Jalanan sekitar sini sepi, memang area ini terkenal sepi, tenang dan rindang. Aku menoleh padanya dan meminta jawaban darinya. Sekarang aku tak mengacuhkanmu kan?

"Kenapa kau jadi tambah pendiam Hyung.."

Aku menatap ke depan, tak memberikan lagi tatapanku padanya. Kedua lenganku berada di atas stir. Terdengar suara gesekan kecil dari pakaiannya saat ia duduk di pangkuanku, laagi. Oh.. Ya Tuhan.. jangan lagi! Aku tak ingin tersiksa! Sungguh! Aku menyerah!

"Aku merindukanmu kau tahu.."

Tsk! Kalau seperti ini ujung-ujungnya akan sama seperti saat itu. Kau ingin menikmati tubuhku eoh? Nikmati saja kegiatanmu sendiri dengan orang lain. Aku tak ingin melakukannya denganmu lagi. Kau tambah membuatku sakit, membuatku sakit hati.

"Nah Kyu.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanannya.. sebentar lagi juga sampai kok.."

Aku memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas jok tempat duduknya lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat daftar dosa-ku karena sakit hati karenanya semakin banyak. Lebih baik kita menghindarinya daripada salah satu dari kita tersakiti. Aku tak ingin tersakiti dan aku tak mau membuat diriku sendiri menderita nantinya. Rasanya sangat-sangat sakit.

Aku menjalankan lagi mobil dan menikmati perjalanan yang kurasa sangat canggung, membuatku menderita sendiri. Tentu saja ia binggung, pasti. Karena ia tak tahu kenapa? Dan juga aku adalah seseorang yang bersifat tak terbuka menyangkut hal-hal yang pribadi padaku, termasuk dirinya yang sudah membuatku merasakan rasa suka padanya, untuk pertama kalinya kepada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau sudah makan?"

Tanyaku saat masih ada di perjalanan menuju apartment-nya. Ia terlihat lesu sekali, lesu dan lelah yang digambarkan wajahnya. Meskipun ia mempunyai cukup energi untuk memasang wajah yang bertekuk-tekuk seperti itu, aku masih sadar bahwa ia pasti belum makan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, masih tetap bertahan dengan ajah yang seperti itu.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu.."

Ucapku pelan dan mengusap lengan ringkihnya. Ia tak menghindar saat aku perlakukan seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tak mengacuhkannya lagi, dan sebagai konsekuensinya, aku yang diacuhkan kau tahu? Rasanya sangat-sangat tidak enak, aku berada di posisinya seperti tadi, dalam konteks yang lebih parah tentu saja.

"Ya sudah.. kita makan dulu.."

Ia menggeleng keras, lagi. Aku tertawa pelan melihat kelakuannya. Aku seakan mengajak anak berumur lima tahun keluar, membujuknya dengan sabar. Ia tambah menekuk-nekuk wajahnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Aku adalah seorang yang egois. Kenapa aku sampai bersikap seperti itu tadi? Rasanya pasti sangat-sangat menjengkelkan

"Kenapa tak mau? Kau kelihatan tambah kurus Kyu.."

Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan sementara mataku sesekali menatap wajahnya yang tertekuk indah. Ia melirikkan mata tajamnya ke arahku, membuatku merasa takut sejenak. Arhh.. aku baru melihat dirinya marah. Selama ini, aku tak pernah melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun marah. Dan sekali ia marah, ia sangat-sangat menjengkelkan.

"BIAR SAJA AKU KURUS! APA PEDULIMU HYUNG!"

Satu kali ia bicara dan ia sukses membuatku ingin menginjak rem dengan keras. Aku sangat-sangat kaget karenanya. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilku, lagi. Jalanan yang sama sepinya seperti jalanan tadi. Mungkinkah karena hari ini hari awal kerja dan saat ini adalah jam kerja makanya saat ini semua jalanan sepi? Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau marah eoh?"

Tanyaku pelan. Ia mendengus kesal. Ah, tentu saja ia marah! Emosinya benar-benar naik saat ini. Oke! Aku memang salah dan aku memang egois! Jadi, jangan hakimi aku seperti itu oke? Aku akan mengurusi si sexy ini sendirian. Jangan ikut-ikutan!

"Tidak!"

Ia menghentakkan salah satu kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut boots berwarna hitam. Sangat cocok tersemat di kedua kakinya, sempurna, membuatku melupakan apa yang ingin kukatakan saat ini. Aku ini benar-benar gila karenanya. Benar-benar..

"Kyu.."

Panggilku pelan. Badanku berbalik untuk melepaskan setbelt dan menurunkan jok tempatnya duduk sampai keadaannya merendah. Aku membungkukkan diriku sedikit agar aku tak menindihnya, kedua tanganku menopang tubuhku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau Hyung!"

Ia memberontak. Apa sih salahnya makan? Hanya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutmu kan? Kenapa begitu susah membujuknya? Mungkinkah, aku terlalu keterlaluan tadi? Ah, memang aku benar-benar keterlaluan. Benar kan?

"Kyuhyun.. mau tidak mau kau harus makan.. kita sudah berhenti di depan restoran.."

Aku berkata pelan. Nafasnya yang mendengus kesal menerpa wajahku. Aku mengelus salah satu pipinya pelan, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya dan aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku menyukainya, sangat suka.

"Aku tidak mau Hyung!"

Dia mendengus lagi, dan nafasnya menerpa wajahku dengan kuat, membuatku mendengus pelan karena geli. Hembusan nafasnya terasa menggelitik wajahku. Ia indah, semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah indah. Semua yang dimilikinya adalah indah, membuatku lupa diri.

"Makanlah.. apa yang mau kau minta padaku hm?"

Aku memeluk kepalanya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang terbebani pada tubuhku. Aku menyesap bau tubuhnya yang selalu sama dan tak berubah. Kedua lengannya memeluk punggungku pelan, mengusapnya.

"Cium aku!"

Ia berkata lantang tepat di sebelah telingaku, membuatku merasa geli karena hembusan nafasnya yang lagi-lagi menggelitik telingaku. Aku menatapnya, menaikkan kepalaku agar lebih jelas menatap dirinya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, ia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Harus?"

Tanyaku pelan dan memeluknya lagi. Aku menyesap harum tubuhnya, lagi. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Karena aku benar-benar merindukannya. Merasakan rindu yang amat sangat terhadap dirinya.

"Harus.."

Ia mendengus kecewa. Berbeda dengan dengusan sebalnya, ia terdengar sangat putus asa sekarang. Apa ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Apa ia juga merindukanku selama dua bulan ini? Memikirkan diriku setiap hari seperti diriku? Memikirkan cara untuk bertemu dengan diriku secepatnya? Sama seperti diriku? Apa ia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

"Sudah kan? Sekarang, ayo makan.."

Aku meranjakkan badanku untuk keluar melalui pintu kemudi. Tidak! Aku tak menciumnya, tentu saja. Dan juga, bisa gawat kalau keluar dari sini, pasti akan menimbulkan hal-hal yang sangat mengerikan. Entah apa itu, aku tak dapat membayangkannya. Tentu, hal itu adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hyung!"

Ia memanggilku lantang sesaat sebelum aku memasuki restoran dan menuju ke tempat yang masih tersedia. Tempat yang cukup sepi mengingat jam dan hari apa sekarang, membuatku merasa nyaman karena hanya sedikit yang mengenaliku, sepertinya.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku menciummu di depan umum sedangkan kau melakukan seks dengan orang lain.."

Aku berbisik pelan berbicara sendiri saat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku. Ya, tempat duduknya empat tiap meja, jadi memungkinkan untuknya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dan, aku rasa ia tak mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"Hah? Apa?"

Oh God! Sepertinya ia mendengarku?

AH! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!

BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH!

"Coba ulang apa yang kau katakan Hyung?"

Aku menggumam pelan seakan pendengarannya yang salah. Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping, lagi sebelum ia menoleh dan menatap wajahku, keadaan yang canggung, selalu. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menekuk wajahnya, lagi karena mendapat jawaban yang tidak membuatnya puas.

"Tidak mau.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku menu yang diberikan pelayan. Aku tak mau berlama-lama dan memesankan makanan untuknya dan satu cangkir coffee untukku. Tidak tidak.. aku ingin menjaga tubuhku kau tahu? Aku tak akan makan.

"Hey Hyung.."

Suatu waktu kami terdiam, menyibukkan diri dengan fikiran masing-masing. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Apa kau ingat? Aku adalah orang yang terbiasa menyendiri, jadi aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Hm?"

Responku sesaat aku mendiamkannya dan sibuk memandangi jalanan yang sepi. Hanya satu atau dua orang yang terlihat berjalan, sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, tak tahu bahwa ada aku yang mengamati kegiatan mereka.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

Tanyanya menohokku secara mendadak. Aku yang baru ingin menyesap coffee-ku hampir saja tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku meletakkan secangkir coffee tanpa gula itu ke atas serbet yang disediakan, tak ingin mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun dari tatakannya yang berupa piring kecil.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan seseorang yang bernama Zhoumi itu membuatku panas sendiri.."

Akhirnya lega juga. Meskipun aku tak berteriak, dengan kepala dingin seperti ini aku bisa mencoba bersikap kasar atas apa yang ia tanyakan. Aku kembali mencoba meminum coffee-ku, selagi panas. Minuman yang dingin itu tidak enak tahu!

"Wah.. senang sekali.."

Ia membuat gerakan tepuk tangan yang menimbulkan keberisikan kecil di meja kami. Tak terlalu mencolok karena ia adalah orang yang menjaga sopan santun dan tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan beberapa orang yang ada disini.

"Kau sih senang! Akunya sakit hati!"

Candaku sambil meletakkan cangkirku ke atas serbet, lagi. Ia tertawa pelan dan memelukku sekilas, membuatku merasa canggung, lagi. Arhhh~~~ kenapa aku menjadi manusia yang selalu canggung seperti ini! Aku bisa gila!

"Ah~ senang sekali.. boleh aku pesan yang banyak Hyung?"

Ia menggoyangan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut boots gembira. Ah, sekarang ia tak terkendali. Kenapa seperti ini? Ia benar-benar makhluk ter-moody yang pernah kutemui. Lebih moody daripada diriku yang selalu uring-uringan terhadap hidupku.

"Hm? Tentu saja.."

Ah, kalau tak salah ada yang tak mau diajak makan tadi. Tapi sekarang malah mau makan banyak? Aku tersenyum melihatnya bersemangat untuk memesan makanan, lagi. Pesananku untuknya saja belum dating, mau pesan lagi? Oh My.. lebih baik seperti ini.

"Kita ke apartment-mu saja Hyung.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

Aku mengiyakan saja. Apapun yang ia minta pasti aku akan mengabulkannya selama aku sanggup. Ia yang menarik lengan bajuku membuat lengan bajuku agak kusut. Ah, untuk saat ini, tak apa-apalah bagiku untuk membiarkan bajuku kusut, lagi.

"Haruskah?"

Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Mata indahnya balik menatapku dalam, seakan ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang ingin ia katakan padaku. Aku bisa membacanya, apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal yang benar-benar penting.

"Uhm! Uhm! Hal yang saaaaangat penting.."

Ia merentangkan tangannya dan tertawa lepas. Eoh? Ada berita gembirakah darinya? Atau sesuatu yang sangat-sangat diinginkannya? Aku menatapnya dengan perkelahian yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku merasa.. berbeda.

"Baiklah.."

Responku pelan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya begitu bahagia saat ini. Wajahnya merona, menandakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, si polos manja nan sexy sudah kembali, kembali memulai harinya untuk membuatku bingung terhadap fikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Waw~~~ o.O**

**Terima kasih review-nya minna..**

**Buat yang minta Siwon nonjok Zhoumi mianh, untuk saat ini tak bisa~~~**

**Zhoumi-nya masih di Itali..**

**Haha :D**

**Yosh! Aku speechless, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, review-nya jadi 2 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya..**

**Makasih ya.. #BOW #PLAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	6. First Shocked

**Part: First Shocked**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love, because of that love**

**Because of that person**

**Because of that person, I cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Jadi?"

Tanyaku pelan sesaat setelah sampai di apartment-ku. Sekedar mengingatkan saja, ia yang memintaku untuk singgah di apartment-ku terlebih dahulu. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Hal yang sangat penting? Aku sendiri penasaran apa yang akan ia katakan. Selama ini, kurasa hidupnya hanya berputar kepada hal 'itu' saja. Atau ini berkaitan dengan hal 'itu'?

Aku termenung berdiri di balkon apartment-ku, seperti biasa. Tempat favorit-ku. Merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan. Dengan rasa hangat yang melingkari diriku saat ini. Kyuhyun? Ia duduk di kursi, kurasa. Kami belum berbicara apapun semenjak tadi, terhitung beberapa menit sebelum ini.

"Hyung?"

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum kecil padanya, mengharapkan jawaban. Mengharapkan ia berkata apa yang dimaksud dengan hal yang sangat 'penting' tadi. Apa ya? Aku menimang-nimang sendiri apa yang akan ia katakan. Hey! Aku juga penasaran apa yang akan ia katakan! Jangan desak aku seperti itu oke?!

"Kau melamun Hyung.."

Ia berbisik pelan. Bisikannya terbawa angin hangat yang menyapa telingaku. Aku menyadarkan diri dari fikiranku terhadapnya. Benarkah? Aku melamun? Di saat-saat seperti ini? Ah, sulit dipercaya sekali aku tak bisa mengkonsentrasikan diriku sendiri saat ini. Ah! Ada apa denganku sebenarnya! Benar-benar ada apa denganku!

"Hyung.. sebenarnya.."

Sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, suara nyaring dering ponselnya menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Ia berdecak pelan. Kesal sepertinya eoh? Ekspresinya sangat lucu dihadapanku. Aku tertawa kecil karenanya. Sebegitu pentingnya diriku untuknya? Eh.. apa yang kau katakan! Apa yang kau katakan Choi Siwon!

APA YANG KAU KATAKAAAN~~~!

KAU MEMBUATKU DEPRESI~~~!

"Ne.."

Ia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Jangan bilang aku tidak peduli! Aku peduli siapa yang bicara dengan si sexy-ku! Jangan-jangan si Zhoumi Gege itu lagi! Benar-benar pengganggu! Membuat mood-ku hancur saja setiap mengingat orang itu. Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan sekali orang itu! Ingin kuinjak-injak tubuhnya! MENYEBALKAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN!

Ah, maaf.. aku terbawa suasana.

"Ne Gege.."

Tsk! Gege! Pasti orang itu! Orang pengganggu itu! Gege Gege menyebalkan itu! Awas saja dia! Kalau ketemu bahkan kuinjak-injak tubuhnya! Ah, kenapa aku jadi orang tak bermoral seperti ini? Tak boleh.. tak boleh! Berlakulah dengan sopan Siwon-ah.. kau harus menusuknya dari dalam! Ya! Tusuk saja dengan pisau lipat! Yang tajam.. dan menusuk jantungnya langsung!

Tsk! Aku benar-benar gila setelah ini..

"Kau menggangguku Ge.."

Kau dengar hah! Kau mengganggunya Gege jelek! Kau juga mengganggu hidupku! Kau merusak hidupku kau tahu! Awas saja kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya hah! Kau selalu mengganggu ke-intiman kami! Ke..intim..an? A..pa? Keintiman? KEINTIMAN? KAU GILAAAA CHOI SIWON! ARGGGGGHHHHH!

"Baiklah.. baiklah.."

Ucapnya pelan dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Urgh.. sexy.. jangan tatap aku seperti itu sayang.. kau membuatku panas.. Tsk! Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya hah? Aku saja tak mengerti kenapa suhu badanku jadi meningkat seperti ini. Oh.. jangan bilang kalau aku demam? Jangan bilang kalau aku sakit! Tidak! TIDAKKK! JANGAN SAMPAI SEPERTI ITUUU!

"Hyung.. maaf.."

Ia berjalan menujuku yang berada sekitar dua setengah meter di hadapannya. Tangan kanan ringkihnya menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku yang tergantung bebas disamping sisi tubuhku. Ia memelukku dengan tiba-tiba. Memang.. ia pelan.. tetapi ia tetap mengagetkanku. Memeluk? Bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang intim? Ah! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Benar-benar..

"Ada apa?"

Tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya, ditubuhku, erat. Wajahnya menelusup ke leherku. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Seperti.. tak ada hari lagi untuk memelukku dengan erat sepert ini. Ada apa sayang? Kau tak mau berpisah denganku hm? Kata-kata itu.. ingin membuatku tertawa saja. Tertawa atas kebodohanku sendiri. Tch! Kau itu orang yang bodoh Siwon-ah.. kau tahu itu? Kau itu.. orang.. yang.. bo..doh! BO-DOH! BODOH!

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus ditunda.."

Ia berbisik tepat di samping telingaku. Aku menghentikan gerakanku yang mengusap punggungnya sedari tadi dan membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Suara deru nafasnya menyapa bagian belakang telingaku, tempat yang baru kusadari sangat-sangat sensitif. Aku ingin sekali menggeliat geli karenanya, dan beruntung aku bisa menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Sahutku sambil menarik kepalaku dari bahunya. Tak baik untuk berlama-lama di luar saat ini. Badanmu akan memberikan respon yang buruk dan juga.. suaramu akan berubah karena hidungmu tersumbat. Tapi.. kalau ia memelukku seperti ini? Rasanya begitu hangat dan bisa menutupi hembusan angin yang kurasa bertambah dingin saat ini. Menyebalkan.

"Hey.. jangan memasang muka seperti itu lagi.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menekuk wajahnya di hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, sekali. Sepertinya ia tak mau kegiatannya diganggu eoh? Oleh siapapun.. termasuk.. si Zhoumi Gege itu? Dahagaku serasa lepas karena ia lebih memilih iriku untuk di nomor kedepankan dibandingkan si Gege itu eoh? Kau bukanlah orang yang spesial Zhou-mi-Ge-ge! Ingat itu!

"Kyuhyun.."

Aku mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin di telapak tangan hangatku. Ah.. benar kan? Apa kataku? Angin hari ini begitu tak baik.. bisa membuat kesehatanmu memburuk. Lagipula.. bisa membuatmu menjadi gila seketika. Hah? Gila? Kenapa? Entahlah.. aku juga tak mengerti apa yang kufikirkan. Jangan katakan aku sudah gila ya?!

"Mau kuantar hm?"

Aku bertanya padanya dengan nada suara lembut, seperti biasa. Ia menggangguk seketika dan tersenyum kekanakkan. Lihatlah.. sekarang.. sifat kekanakkannya telah kembali hm? Benar-benar moody. Benar-benar mudah merubah mood-nya. Aku iri sekali dia bisa dengan santainya merubah-rubah mood-nya seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar iri.

"Ayo.."

Aku menarik tangannya. Hm? Beraninya dirimu Siwon-ah.. dia bahkan bukan apa-apamu. Kenapa kau seenaknya menggandeng tangannya seperti itu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Lepaskan! AYO LEPASKAN! Tapi.. aku tak bisa.. sungguh..

"Kau ikut Hyung?"

Tanyanya setelah sampai di depan gedung apartment-nya. Ia bahkan menawarkanku untuk ikut. Apa Zhoumi Gege jelek itu orang yang berbahaya? Aku penasaran sendiri seperti apa sih wajah sosok pengganggu hidupku itu? Benar-benar membuatku jengkel sendiri karenanya. Siapa sih dia itu? Berpengaruh-kah?

"Hm?"

Aku menimang-nimang. Kalau aku ikut, aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menginjak-injak tubuhnya. Kalau aku tak ikut.. aku tak tahu seperti apa orang itu. Sosok pengganggu itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menghancurkan tubuhnya. Akan kuhancurkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar akan kuhancurkan tubuhnya itu! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan jelek!

"Baiklah.."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Masuk. Dan berkesempatan untuk memusnahkan orang itu. Aku tertawa lepas di dalam hati. Seperti setan saja. Terpengaruh nafsu untuk membunuh. Atau aku memang pembunuh? Hey.. hey.. memangnya aku punya penyakit jiwa apa?! Membuat jalan hidup sepeti itu.. benar-benar membuatku ingin mati saja. Baru mengucapkan kata pembunuh saja aku sudah merinding. Bagaimana ya sosokku kalau aku aku adalah seorang.. pembunuh?

Gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gege.."

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur di depan apartment-nya. Hembusan nafas yang terlihat dari pria itu menunjukkan bahwa ia kedinginan. Ah, ini sudah beranjak sore.. pantas saja. Pria itu.. tertidur dan bersandar ke kopernya yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya saat berjongkok. Kurasa ia lebih tinggi dariku, melihat kaki jenjangnya itu. Oh.. not bad.

"Eh?"

Ia sejenak terbangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri, bertopang pada sepasang kaki kurus nan panjangnya. Tch! Dia benar-benar lebih tinggi dariku. Argh, aku merasa kalah. Bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa ada orang yang lebih tinggi dariku? Menyebalkan.

"Hey.. kau membuatku kedinginan tau!"

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, ia memasang tampang penuh selidiknya pada Kyuhyun. Hey! Jangan tatap sexy-ku seperti itu jelek! Kau menjengkelkan! Seenaknya saja!

"Siapa suruh kau berdiri disana? Kan sudah kubilang kalau kuncinya ada di dalam kotak surat Zhoumi Gege.."

Dengan tampang malas-malasan atau karena ngantuk, pria tinggi itu berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pintu, mengamati segala gerak-gerik pria itu. Kyuhyun nampak begitu kesal karena pria ini. Aku yakin, si Zhoumi Gege-nya ini adalah orang yang sangat-sangat jahil.

"Mana aku ingat Xian.."

Xian?

Ha?

Xian?

Nama darimana itu? Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Cara yang begitu lembut daripada diriku. Dan semuanya lebih dari diriku.

"Aaah.. jadi ini Siwon itu ya?"

Ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sempat linglung sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku dengan sangat jelas. Aku bahkan baru merasa dengan jelas kalau sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea. Sangat fasih. Dan tidak terdengar asing di telinga.

"Gege!"

Peringatan pertama dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini hm? Apa ya?

Apa ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini?

Aku belum menyadarinya, sepertinya.

"Siwon-ah.. kau tau.. apa yang ia lakukan denganku malam itu?"

Ia berkata dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda. Tsk! Kau tahu Zhoumi! Kau membuatku panas dan ingin segera menghancurkan tubuhmu! Menginjak-injak tubuh kurusmu itu dan menggilingmu di mesin cuci. Ah.. bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu.

"Gege!"

Peringatan kedua.

Rasakan!

Kau membuat singa yang tertidur bangun dengan sangat-sangat tidak hormat. Kau bertidak lebih jauh dan kau akan menjadi mangsanya yang hancur lebur karena kemarahannya. Argh! Aku tak dapat membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini lagi! Tak ingin!

"Dia.."

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat dari belakang. Terlihat wajah depresi dari Kyuhyun. Aku mengamati pria tinggi nan menjengkelkan ini. Oh! Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh! Sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya. Dia.. tampan.

"Gege! Kau membuatku kesal."

Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong! Dia tampan! Wajahnya sangat enak dilihat. Aku yakin, pekerjaannya tak jauh-jauh dari entertainer. Memangnya apa guna wajah tampannya itu? Wajah oriental itu.. didukung dengan tubuh yang tinggi.. benar-benar aset yang bagus.

"Maaf Xian sayang.."

Sa..sa..yang? Sayang? SAYANG?

ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

SAYAANNG? KAU DENGAR ITU?

SAYAAAAAAAANG?

Memang bukan pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Tapi, mendengarnya secara langsung seperti ini bisa membuat hatiku patah berkeping-keping sekaligus membuatku marah. Aku tarik lagi perkataanku kalau ia adalah orang yang tampan.

"Tidak..!"

Dan hey! Jangan bilang kalau aku suka padanya ya!

Aku hanya menilai orang menjengkelkan di pandangan umum. Dan juga, tidak baik untuk tidak mengakui kelebihan orang lain yang jelas-jelas berada di depan mata. Itu namanya pembohong kau tahu! PEM-BO-HONG.

"Anu.. bukankah lebih baik kalau kita masuk.. tidak baik berdiri di koridor seperti ini.."

Setelah sadar dari lamunan tak penting dan pertengkaran tak penting dengan diriku sendiri, hanya kalimat bernada canggung itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang mereka ributkan karena aku sibuk sendiri dengan pemikiran bodohku. Hanya sayup-sayup suara mereka yang terdengar, begitu bodoh ya aku?

"Gege.. ayo perkenalkan diri.."

Ia menyikut lengan Zhoumi jelek yang duduk di sampingnya. Aku menatap kedua orang ini cengo. Aku seakan melihat refleksi antara diriku dan manager hyung-ku. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat orang meyebalkan itu? Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan, memang.

"Hai.. Aku Zhoumi.."

Ia tersenyum nyaman sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hey! Aku tak jauh darimu Zhoumi! Kenapa kau melambaikan tananmu seperti itu? Kekanakkan sekali. Sama.. seperti Kyuhyun. Ah.. depresi aku. Pantas saja mereka bersama, mereka sama-sama kekanakkan.

"Siwon.."

Jawabku pelan sambil mengangkat lenganku. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku hanya menyimpan dalam hati keinginan terbesarku untuk menginjak-injak tubuhnya sampai hancur. Menginjak-injak sosok yang juga kekanakkan ini, membuatku tak tega juga.

"Ya?"

Perkenalan singkat itu terputus dengan dering telepon milikkku. Lagi-lagi. Kenapa di hari menyenangkan seperti ini ada-ada saja yang mengganggu kehidupanku? Rasanya aku ingin menikmati coffee-ku di balkon apartment-ku tercinta. Ah~ aku merindukannya.

"Ah, baiklah.."

Jawabku singkat. Bukanlah hal yang tak terlalu mengganggu. Hanya manager Hyung yang mengingatkan jadwal besok. Besok, bekerja lagi? Liburku terasa sia-sia bagiku. Hanya habis dengan hal-hal yang penuh dengan si sexy. Tak apalah bagiku. Asalkan untuk si-sexy.

"Kyu sepertinya aku ada perlu sebentar.."

Ucapku tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. Dan kau Zhoumi jelek! Kau akan ditinggalkan setelah ini! Rasakan!

Bukan karena apa Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu.. tapi ia merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengantarku sampai mobil ne? sabar saja.. kalau kau ingin hancur di tanganku.

"Uhm.. uhm.. Gege, tunggu disini.. jangan mengerjakan hal yang tidak-tidak.."

Peringatan. Lagi. Untuk Zhoumi jelek itu. Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! Zhoumi jelek! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!

"Baik sayang.."

Jawabnya pelan. Sayang? Lagi? Argh! Aku benar-benar depresi. Mendengar ia yang begitu bebas memanggil Kyuhyun dengan kata sayang itu membuatku iri. Kenapa ia begitu santai berkata seperti itu? Seandainya, aku juga bisa..

"Ikut aku.."

Setelah pintu apartment itu tertutup anggun, aku dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan milik Kyuhyun. Ia tak berontak seperti biasa. Bahkan, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Hey.. ada sesuatu yang menggaggumu Kyuhyun?

"Hah? Apa?"

Ucapnya seketika. Sepertinya ia baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hanya pertanyaan singkat tersirat itu yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir sexy miliknya. Ia menatapku bingung, mengharakan jawaban dariku.

"Ikut saja.."

Ucapku sambil berbisik. Aku sesekali menggeram karena kesal entah dengan siapa dan karena apa. Benar-benar tak jelas. Iya kan? Aku ini orang yang tidak jelas. Aku.. tidak bisa jujur dengan diriku sendiri. Aku.. kenapa ya? Pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi yang terlintas di kepalaku.

"Tapi Hyung.."

Ia mencoba membantahku. Ia tak mempermasalahkan pergelangan tangannya yang mungkin saja sakit. Tapi, ia lebih mementingkan perasaanku yang tiba-tiba kalut seperti ini. Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau kira aku pulang karena telepon tadi kau salah.."

Aku menjawab fikirannya. Aku tidak membaca fikirannya tentu saja. Aku tidak akan bisa! Aku hanya membaca raut wajah bingungnya sejak tadi. Ia seakan pusing karena diriku yang secara tiba-tiba memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Dan kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.. Xian sayang.."

Tsk! Adakah yang bisa membantuku? Jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.. dan juga.. jelaskan padaku bagaimana aku harus bertindak saat ini. Tolong..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ne.. ne.. Mian untuk chap 5 kemaren banyak typo(s)-nya..**

**Aku g sempat check, tapi 2 hari setelahnya baru aku check dan typo(s)-nya aduuuuuuhhhhhh… bikin aku shocked kebakaran jenggot! ARRRRGHHHHH! #PLAKK**

**Hm.. terima kasih udah review ya.. :D**

**Buat My December..**

**Sungguh berhati mulia engkau, menyemangati saiia untuk lanjutkan ff-nya..**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHA #PLAKK XD**

**Mind you? Kalau aku mintak nomer ponsel-nya..?**

**Kamu orang yang menyenangkan "sepertinya" #PLAKK**

**Dan tentu saja~~~ semua reader-ku adalah Ching Ai de Pao Pei Ma~~~ #PLAKK**

**Reader yang baik yang mau review lebih baik~~~ :D**

**AILOPYU! *HUG* #PLAKK :***

**Apalagi Rara Eonnie yang selalu dikelilingi gossip ala sinetron #PLAKK**

**Mianhae~~~~~! #PLAKK #SNAPP**

**Kalo NC~~~ mungkin tunggu kalian gereget pengen gampar diri sendiri ajha kali ya… Hahaha #PLAKK**

**Uhm.. kalo kasih aku $duit$ kupertimbangkan buat NC..**

**Ayo? Kasih aku $duit$.. #PLAKK**

**!KIDDING-BOK! :D**

**Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! *lambai-lambai***

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	7. First Explanation

**Part: First Explanation**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

**BRAKK**

"Hyung.."

Bunyi debaman bantingan pintu apartment-ku menggema. Aku dikuasai emosi saat ini. Entah karena apa.. aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Suaranya yang pelan menyapa telingaku dapat menurunkan sedikit emosi yang memuncak di ubun-ubunku, terasa panas.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lanjutnya. Aku terdiam, berdiri, dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Situasi seperti ini, aku tak pernah merasakannya. Aku kesepian, menyembunyikan diriku di kegelapan malam. Ia yang berdiri tak jauh dariku berjalan mengikutiku yang duduk di sofa kamarku. Hanya kamarku, yang mampu membuatku tenang seakan lupa dengan kejadian yang buruk.

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Kyuhyun ikut duduk disampingku tanpa melakukan gerakan yang begitu berarti setelahnya. Dari sudut mataku, ia terlihat begitu khawatir dengan diriku. Ia, sosok yang bisa berubah sesuai dengan suasana hatiku. Entahlah, aku bisa tenang kalau berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini.."

Kedua telapak tanganku menutup kedua telingaku, menutup diri dari suara hatiku yang terdengar menyakitkan. Aku, menjadi orang yang begitu tak pantas untuk di-prihatinkan. Tetapi, aku merasa.. kalau Kyuhyun sangat prihatin terhadap keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku.. terlihat menyedihkan. Benarkan?

"Bahkan.."

Ucapku lirih. Aku teringat beberapa rentetan peristiwa saat aku memaksanya ikut denganku ke apartment. Aku merasa begitu egois bahwa aku memaksanya untuk mengikuti hal-hal yang aku inginkan. Ternyata, menyakiti seseorang itu begitu menyakitkan bagiku, terlebih.. kepada orang yang aku sukai.

"Aku sangat sadar kalau aku menyakitimu.."

Aku melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dihiasi memar biru bekas cengkraman tanganku. Argh! Seandainya aku bisa mengontrol emosiku yang meledak-ledak ini sedikit saja.. mungkin, semua kesalahpahaman yang aku simpulkan sendiri ini selesai dan tak mempenngaruhi mood-ku yang begitu buruk ini.

"Maafkan aku.."

Ucapku pelan sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi memar biru. Aku beranjak untuk mengobati luka memarnya. Aku.. merasa sangat menyesal menyakitinya. Benar-benar bukan diriku yang seperti ini. Aku.. tidak akan menyakiti orang yang cintai. Tunggu..

Cin..ta?

"Tidak Hyung.."

Dengan tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam tanganku. Memaksaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Aku terduduk di hadapannya. Di atas meja di depan sofa ia menatapku dalam, menyampaikan suara hatinya yang tidak ingin membuatku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Ucapnya lagi. Ia masih tetap menggenggam tanganku. Rasa hangat mengaliri tubuhku saat ia menggenggam tanganku. Ia.. yang sangat kusukai.. adalah hal yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku.. tak akan membuatnya 'sakit' lagi. Aku tak akan membuatnya terluka, lagi.

"Itu tandanya.."

Aku menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tertawa pelan untuk menurunkan rasa penasaranku. Hah.. ia bahkan bisa tertawa saat ini. Benar-benar bisa membuat diriku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Kau mencintaiku Hyung.."

Aku mencintainya? Aku benar-benar bingung atas apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Benarkah? Aku mencintainya? Semua keadaan akhir-akhir ini yang membuatku bingung.. aku.. mencintainya? Apakah itu benar? Aku mencintainya?

"Na-ah.. sekarang kau harus mendengarkanku.."

Dan juga.. ia senang mempermainkanku seperti ini. Gelak tawa pelan yang menari-nari di telingaku meembuatku ikut tersenyum karenanya. Dan ia.. bisa mengembalikan senyumanku. Dan membuat mood-ku menjadi baik dalam seketika.

"Tidak.."

Jawabku pelan. Aku beranjak kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu di sudut kamar. Tentu saja sesuatu yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit dan memar di pergelangan tangannya. Hey! Kau kira aku tak tahu hm? Rasanya.. pasti sangat sakit, apalagi.. kalau membiru.

"Kenapa?"

Setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia bertanya padaku. Sayang.. apa kau tak tahu kalau pergelangan tanganmu membiru hm? Kau membuat 'tukang' make-up-mu kesusahan. Jangan sampai membuat masalah ne?

"Pergelangan tanganmu.."

Ucapku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang tersenyum menatapku. Sorot mata yang membuatku nyaman itu.. segala kelakuannya.. mampu membuatku beralih. Beralih dari rasa sakit yang melingkupiku.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Hyung.."

Okeh! Memang aku aneh Kyuhyun.. aku hanya aneh saat berada di dekatmu Kyuhyun.. aku tak akan aneh saat berada di dekat orang lain. Hanya untukmu.. yang untukmu yang menyadari terlebih dahulu kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.. Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selesai.."

Ucapku sambil merapikan kotak kesehatan yang selalu ada saat diperlukan. Hey! Tentu saja saat diperlukan! Kalau tak diperlukan untuk apa juga? Dasar bodoh!

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukannya dengan baik Hyung.."

Ia meledekku. Ya! Aku tahu kalau aku ini tak pandai apa-apa selain kegiatan berpose dan semacamnya. Tapi setidaknya kau memujiku Kyuhyun! Setidaknya kau menghargai sedikit saja usahaku! Kenapa? Kenapa kau meremehkanku Kyuhyun?!

Lupakan.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyun.."

Sahutku sambil meninggalkannya di ruangan yang menurutku paling nyaman itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa, setidaknya aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya untuk saat ini. Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertatapan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu!

"Hyung.. Siwon Hyung..Sayang.."

Segala panggilan sayang menggoda darinya terdengar olehku. Aku hanya diam mengabaikannya. Aku tak bisa bertindak lagi jika melihat wajahnya yang memelas itu. Membuatku luluh saja karenanya. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?

"Kau marah Hyung? Aku pulang ya.."

Aku sepenuhnya tahu kalau ia hanya menggodaku. Tetapi, memikirkannya membuatku gila sendiri. Kalau dia benar-benar meninggalkanku lalu apa gunanya aku 'menyeretnya' dengan 'kasar' seperti tadi? Urgh! Menyebalkan!

"He-hey.."

Na-ah! Dan aku selalu kalah padanya. Dan aku selalu tunduk padanya.

OH GOSH!

KENAPA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI?!

"Kau lucu Hyung.."

Eh? Jangan bilang ia memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Tampang frustasiku terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Jangan bilang kalau ia melihatku yang sedang mengacak rambutku frustasi. Jangan bilang kalau AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH H!

"Yaaa!"

Rajukku pelan.

Aku seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Oh.. apa yang terjadi denganku!

"Mana mungkin aku pulang kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu.."

Rayunya. Urgh! Perayu ulung. Jangan sampai aku tergoda karenanya. Ia adalah perayu yang hebat dan kuyakin selalu berhasil terhadap orang-orang bodoh sepertiku. Ya Tuhan~! Andai saja! Andai saja aku bisa membalikkan keadaan! Aku bisa saja.. oh! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tentang apa?"

Tanyaku pelan. Pasti tentang tiang tower itu!

Menyebalkan!

Kenapa harus ada dia yang mengganggu kehidupanku!

"Tentu saja Zhoumi Gege.."

Pas sekali!

Kyuhyun, kau membuatku membayangkan hal-hal kekerasan yang membuatku merinding sendiri. Tak bisakah kau tidak membahasnya? Tapi.. aku yakin.. kalau tidak dijelaskan maka semua hal yang membuatku gila ini tak akan selesai. Aku.. benar kan?

"Kau marah lagi Hyung.."

Ia adalah pembaca diriku yang terbaik. Bahkan dengan tampangku yang seperti ini ia bisa dengan cepat meneak suasana hatiku. Oh Kyuhyun Sexy-ku! Kau benar-benar bisa memahamiku! Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu sayang!

"Tidak! Sekarang jelaskan padaku!"

Ucapku merubah keadaan dengan cepat. Untuk kali ini saja! Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon! Aku harus bersikap dewasa dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Lagipula.. aku belum memiliki hubungan yang terbilang khusus dengannya. Atau.. akan?

"Tidak sabaran sekali.."

Ia selalu menggodaku! Aku harus catat itu!

Ia.. begitu menyebalkan!

Dan aku tak bisa marah padanya!

Aku benci!

"Zhoumi Gege itu.. temanku sejak kecil Hyung.. dia memang suka bersikap seperti itu.."

Teman? He-hey Kui Xian! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia memasang wajah yang sangat-sangat errr.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas! Ia benar-benar menginginkanmu kau tahu! Apa kau tak sadar itu huh? Apa kau buta? Apa kau tak menyadarinya?

"Jadi, jangan cemburu ya?"

Lama aku menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, namun.. kalimat yang keluar darinya hanyalah sebaris intonasi merdu nan menggoda yang membuat wajahku terasa panas. Urgh! Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini!

"He-hey! Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu!"

Elakku. Siapa juga yang cemburu hm?

Aku hanya..

Aku..

Okeh! Kau menang!

Aku cemburu!

"Mukamu memerah Hyung.."

Ah.. aku menyerah padanya. Lebih baik aku diam saja daripada meladeninya. Yang ada aku hanya kalah dan kalah padanya. Aku hanya berharap tak ada hal yang membuatku uring-uringan tak jelas lagi padanya. Aku merasa, tindakanku sangat-sangatlah ekstrim tadi.

"Tsk! Baiklah! Teman! Lalu apa maksudnya percakapanmu dengannya di telepon waktu itu?"

Aku menyerah! Sungguh! Tetapi.. apakah benar hanya teman?

Hal itu sangat mungkin kalau Kyuhyun menganggapnya begitu, tetapi.. bagaimana dengan si kaki panjang pervert itu? Aku tidak yakin kalau ia hanya menganggap si Xian sayangnya ini hanya teman. Entahlah.. aku hanya tidak yakin dengan hal tersebut.

"Hah?"

Tak connect dengan pertanyaanku yang bagus eoh?

Ah.. aku baru menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang possesif. Dengan orang yang belum menjadi miilikku saja aku possesif, apalagi dengan yang bukan.

Hey!

"Itu.. aku coba jelaskan ya.."

Ia berdehem pelan sebelum memulai untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang membuatku salah paham. Aku menyerah untuk semua ini. Aku akan menerima semua peryataannya yang entah akan apa itu sebenarnya. Baik.. ataupun buruk.

"Kau tahu kan Hyung, perbedaan waktu antara Asia dan Eropa?"

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan. Kau tahu? Siapapun akan tahu kalau perbedaan waktu antara Asia dan Eropa itu berkebalikan. Ia menunggu responku sambil tersenyum. Ia.. dalam keadaan apapun.. selalu menggodaku.

"Tentu saja saat itu siang hari disana.."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Lalu apa intinya Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku frustasi karenanya! Jangan bertele-tele! Kau membuatku ingin memaksamu untuk mengatakan dengan cepat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sedangkan disini, dini hari.. kau bela-belaan mengangkat teleponku yang mengganggu saat kau tidur.."

Aku mengangguk lagi.. TUNGGU! Kau tidak menggangguku sayang.. sungguh! Tapi, aku akan setuju kalau aku bela-belaan mengangkat teleponmu. Itu semua.. karena aku sangat rindu dengan suaramu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kok!"

Sahutku sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan lenganku di depan dadaku. Sungguh!

Kau sangat-sangat tak menggangguku!

"Hey hey.. aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk waktu itu Hyung.."

Ucapnya. Ya Kyuhyun. Aku memang sangat-sangat mengantuk saat itu. Tetapi, setelah mendengar percakapan kecil darimu dengan si Zhoumi jelek itu aku frustasi dan tidak bisa tidur kau tahu! Kau selalu membuatku frustasi!

"Baiklah.."

Aku menyerah.

Dengan segala keangkuhanku aku menyerah.

Dan akan selalu menyerah padanya.

"Ah! Mengenai tanda-tanda itu.. seorang partner-ku menumpahkan sup-ya di punggungku.. karena terburu-buru, ia tak melihat kalau ada aku yang berdiri membelakanginya.. kau tahu Hyung? Rasanya sangat panas.. dan meninggalkan sedikit memar karena panas di tubuhku.."

Hah? Kasihan sekali..

Maafkan aku Kyuhyun..

Aku tahu..

Aku sangat salah menyangkamu yang tidak-tidak.

Aku.. maafkan aku! Sungguh!

"Kalau kau mau lihat, bekasnya masih ada Hyung.."

He-hey! Ini masih di balkon Kyuhyun! Jangan membuka bajumu disini! Sangat dingin disini kau tahu! Anginnya sangat-sangat menusuk tulang. Aku membawanya kembali ke kamar. Setidaknya, tubuhnya akan tetap hangat karena pemanas.

"Zhoumi Gege yang juga model saat itu.. kami juga tak sengaja bertemu di ruang ganti.. dia membantuku dengan meminjamkan pakaiannya.."

Meminjamkan pakaian?

Oke! Aku tahu kalau ini adalah hal yang normal!

Tetapi.. ruang ganti?

Kau tahu ruang ganti?

Sudah pasti kalau.. kau menukar pakaianmu di idepan Zhoumi jelek itu?

Ha?

"Ia juga berusaha untuk menghilangkan memar-memar itu dengan cara mengompresnya dengan air dingin.."

Ha? Ia yang mengompres?

TUHAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Aku tak dapat membayangkannya!

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku benar-benar gila setelah ini!

"Saat ia mengompres lukaku.. aku meneleponmu karena hanya saat itu aku senggang.."

Senggang? Hah.. aku lega.. senggang berarti kau tidak melakukan apapun kan? Berarti kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan si tiang listrik itu kan? Benar-benar tak melakukan apapun kan Kyu? Benar kan? Kau tak bohong kan?

Oh, apa yang aku fikirkan.

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin mengatakan hal itu.. tapi, tak jadi karena aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir.."

Sayang.. kau bukan akan membuatku khawatir. Tapi kau juga akan membuatku terbakar api cemburu sambil menunggu kepulanganmu kau tahu! Tetapi.. alangkah sangat-sangat baiknya jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya Kyuhyun! Dan kau tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggodaku! Atau.. jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakannya huh? Awas kau ya..

"Dan juga.. Zhoumi Gege itu! Sengaja memanas-manasimu Hyung! Awas saja dia!"

Sengaja? Berarti.. Zhoumi tahu kalau aku mempunyai hubungan yang 'agak' lebih dengan model pro ini hm? Apa.. jangan-jangan aku memang salah mengira kalau Zhoumi itu suka padanya ya.. ah, aku benar-benar salah paham atas semua ini.

"Eh? Hyung?"

Ia terkejut melihatku bergerak dari keterdiamanku. Aku menyingkap pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka karena ia yang membukanya sendiri. Terlihat kulit pucatnya memerah. Aku meringis sendiri melihatnya. Bekasnya masih memerah. Pasti sangat sakit saat menghantam sesuatu.

"Pasti sangat sakit hm?"

Tanyaku pelan sambil mengelusnya kecil. Ia sedikit meringis karena sentuhan jemari tangan kananku disana. Ah ah ah.. kau tergoda ya sayang? Sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini. Membuatku.. teringat akan sesuatu mungkin?

"Ssshhhh.. kau menggodaku Hyung!"

Geli eoh? Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau elusan kecil jemariku mampu membuatmu memasang wajah seperti itu. Bahkan.. ini adalah luka. Luka Cho Kyuhyun! Atau.. kau adalah seseorang yang suka disiksa? Argh.. aku tak mampu membayangkan yang tdak-tidak setelah ini.

"Kau juga sering menggodaku.."

Sahutku sambil berbisik di samping telinganya. Terdengar geraman pelan berasal dari kedua belah bibirnya. Aku tertawa kecil karenanya. Baru kali ini aku bisa melawan perkataannya. Aku.. ada peningkatan untuk meladeninya? Hah?

"Aku sengaja.."

Satu kali Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sampai frustasi untuk menjawabnya. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresinya yang begitu menggoda. Dia cocok untuk menjadi model majalah dewasa. Tidak! TIDAK BOLEH!

"Tck! Kau ini.."

Aku menyerah lagi. Aku memikirkannya.. sampai kapan aku akan terus menyerah padanya? Bukannya.. aku yang berada di 'atas'? Seharusnya ya.. yang berada di atas adalah orang yang mendominasi segala hal. Tapi kali ini.. errr.. sangat menakutkan kufikir.

"Yaaaa.. Hyungggghhhh.. jangan mengelusnya seperti itu.."

Ia mendesah. Dengan sedikit elusan tangan saja ia mendesah karenaku? Sebegitu parahnya pengaruhku terhadapnya? Aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku.. berubah menjadi mesum ya?

"Kau membuatkuhhh hornyyyy Hyungggghhhh.."

Ia tetap mencoba untuk berbicara saat mendesah. Terdengar begitu menggoda dan.. terdengar begitu nakal. Arh.. apa lagi yang aku fikirkan? Ayolah.. aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!

"Maaf maaf.."

Gumamku sambil mengecup pipinya pelan. Ah.. aku benar-benar merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ne.. ne.. **

**Aku minta pendapatnya..**

**SeoKyu..**

**Kalo denger itu.. apa sih yang terfikir ama reader-sama?**

**Aku.. merasa sangat-sangat sakit hati..**

**Bukan karena SeoKyu..**

**Tapi karena.. sahabatku sendiri adalah pecinta mereka..**

**Tau g'? **

**Aku g' bakalan tahu kalo bukan dia yang heboh2 tiap menit bikin status tentang SeoKyu..**

**Aku ini.. seorang fujoshi! Asli!**

**Tapi.. gimana sih ya ngomongnya..**

**Bukannya aku merasa sombong atas apa ya..**

**Selama 4 tahun lebih ini aku jadi seorang E.L.F, aku g pernah merasa sakit seperti ini..**

**Dia itu.. belum lama suka ma Kyuhyun..**

**Baru! Banget! Seorang yang g' bisa setia! Dia selalu ngomong bakal nge-ship Kibum apapun yang terjadi..**

**Bahkan dulu! Pas si Kyuhyun nyanyiin lagu Yesung, dia bilang gini "Ah! Bagusan juga Yesung!"**

**Akunya diem ajha ya.. mikir, terserah loe lah, kemakan omongan sendiri rasain!**

**Aku seorang E.L.F dan g milih-milih siapa-siapa.. emang aku Pumpkin.. tapi.. kadar sukanya aku itu hanya sedikit lebih kepada Sungmin.. hanya lebih 0,000000001%. Sungguh!**

**Bahkan.. dia reject panggilan aku cuma karena nonton itu SeoKyu!**

**Apa aku g' penting lagi buat dia?**

**Sekarang..**

**Aku g' tahu harus ber-ekspresi seperti apa..**

**Dia.. dia bilang Kyuhyun inilah.. Kyuhyun itulah..**

**Aku.. g' bisa ngapa-ngapain.. cuman diem ajha..**

**6 tahun aku sama dia.. aku.. g' tahu harus bagaimana..**

**Pengennya sih.. ngehindar dulu dari dia..**

**Aku minta pendapatnya ya..**

**Hm.. maaf aku jadi gini ya..**

**Terima kasih buat review-nya..**

**NC-nya harus ditunda dulu ya.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	8. Second Sex

**Part: Second Sex**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: NC 21**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Hyung?"

Tanda tanya besar seakan tercetak di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat aku kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil. Aku tahu, aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi melihat punggungnya yang sampai seperti itu aku jadi tak tega melihatnya menahan sakit. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?

"Menelungkup cepat.."

Ia hanya menuruti perkataanku tanpa memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menghela nafas kecil setelahnya. Bagaimana sih aku ini? Aku mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air dingin dan memerasnya pelan. Aku meringis melihat punggungnya. Kalau aku, aku tak akan tahan dengan lebam seperti itu. Mengerikan sekali. Aku menyelimuti punggung ringkihnya dengan handuk itu. Setidaknya kau akan merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Tanyaku. Apakah hal ini memberi pengaruh baik padanya? Apa hal ini tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir karenanya. Sangat.. sangat khawatir. Dan aku selalu mengerutkankeningku dari tadi.

"Nyaman Hyung.."

Ia menatapku dari samping. Meskipun aku tahu ia tak bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku, dengan jelas bisa memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Sangat menyenangkan eoh?

"Benarkah? Oh.. tidur?"

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajahnya. Alisnya agak mengerut sedikit. Posisi tidur yang kurang mengenakkan ya? Aku tahu. Aku menarik handuk tadi dan mengeringkan punggungnya dengan handuk yang lain. Membaluri luka-nya dengan sedikit cream agar punggungnya tidak infeksi.

"Sebaiknya aku juga tdiur.."

Aku mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Miring, aku menatap wajahnya dari samping dan mengecup pipi tirusnya pelan meyalurkan rasa maaf dan rindu yang berlebihku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uugh.. berat..

Aku membuka mataku sedikit dari tidurku dan melirik ke atas tubuhku. Entah mengapa badanku terasa begitu kaku dan berat. Yang kudapati hanya Kyuhyun yang tidur sambil memelukku. Ia.. menindihku.

Ha~ kukira apa..

Aku melirik ke samping, ke arah balkon. Tirainya berkibar kecil karena angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Anginnya juga sampai membelai wajahku , dingin.

"Kyu.."

Setelah aku memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring, aku mengelus keningnya pelan. Berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Tanpa kusangka ia menggenggam tanganku, menghentikan elusan tanganku di keningnya.

"Hei.. kau sudah bangun ya.."

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum. He-hei! Senyumnya terlihat mengerikan. Ada apa dengannya? Aku agak sedikit bergidik karenanya. Apa yang ia inginkan sekarang?

"Hyung.. aku minta jatah sex-ku.."

A-pa? Seks? Memangnya aku janji padanya? Aish..

Mengingat sesuatu. Ah, memo-nya pagi itu. Arh~ aku kan tidak janji ya kan? Aku tak pernah mengiyakan kalau aku ingin melakukan seks lagi dengannya. Tetapi.. kalau itu yang dimintanya, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menurutinya.

Dengan cepat aku mencoba untuk berada di atasnya. Setidaknya, aku tak ingin menindih tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nakal padaku, selalu. Dari pertama bertemu sampai sekarang. Aku baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar menginginkanku.

Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan. Hanya dimulai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa untukku. Tapi, memberikan pengaruh yang besar terhadapnya. Tangannya mulai melingkar erat di leherku. Jemarinya mengcengkram rambut belakangku lembut, memaksaku untuk menambah intensitas ciuman untuknya.

"Ngh.. ngh.."

Tak mendapat apa yang kau mau eoh? Sayangnya aku akan bermain lama kali ini sayang. Erangan lepas begitu saja dari bibirnya yang terperangkap oleh bibirku. Ia memaksaku untuk merapatkan tubuhku padanya, merasakan panas yang mengalir dari tubuhku. Kedinginan eoh?

"Enghh.."

Aku melepaskan kecupan-kecupan kecilku dari bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi, tak mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Aku mencium pipinya lama, sedikit menggigitnya. Menggoda dirinya yang selalu lepas kendali akan dirinya sendiri saat melakukan sex. Hal yang menyenangkan adalah, semua ini hanyalah untuk diriku.

Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di rambutku. Sampai rambutku putus pun, aku tak akan protes ataupun marah padanya. Karena, aku sangat tahu rasanya menahan nafsu itu seperti apa. Dan aku.. pernah mengalaminya. Itu semua, juga karena dirinya.

"Hyunghh.. kau lama hyunghh.."

Lidahku menjilat area samping pipinya. Aku melumat telinganya pelan dan menggingitnya kecil. Merasa sedikit bosan, aku mengecup belakang telinganya, menggigitnya kecil dan menghasilkan erangan lembut yang berasal dari kedua belah bibir indahnya.

Tanpa mempedulikannya, aku menyurukkan kepalaku di lehernya. Ia mendongak, menahan nafsu yang berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya. Kedua lengan ringkihnya berpindah ke pundakku, meremas pundakku pelan. Aku menggigit kecil area manapun yang bisa kujangkau di lehernya.

"Hyunghhh.. kau bertambah liarhhhh.. ahhh.."

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku membuka gasper celananya tanpa melepasnya. Sedikit terkejut, ia tak memakai celana dalam, lagi. Oh My, apa kau tak suka memakai celana dalam Kyu? Penisnya yang agak sedikit tegang menyentuh perutku. Walaupun aku masih memakai kaus, konturnya dapat kurasakan dengan jelas karena aku memakai kaus yang sangat tipis, membuatku menggeram kecil.

"Ouuhh.. hyungghhhhhh.."

Bibirku mengecup jakunnya pelan, menggigitnya kecil dan tanpa kusanka mengahasilkan suara yang begitu indah mengalun di bibirnya. Ah.. aku mendapatkan salah satu tempat yang sensitive baginya.

"Aku rasa kau harus tidur Kyu.."

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari atas tubuhnya. Bercanda! Aku hanya menggodanya, mana mungkin aku bisa melewatkan satu waktu special seperti ini. Saat-saat seperti ini hanya sesekali dapat kurasakan dengannya. Terlebih, setelah ini akan ada pengganggu yang memonitor segala kegiatannya.

"Hyung! Kau menggodaku!"

Aku sempat terkaget saat ia mendorong tubuhku dan ia berada di atasku sekarang. Aku menghela nafasku lega, kukira aku akan mati secepatnya. Ya, satu kali Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia akan bertingkah possesif terhadap apa yang sudah ia tandai dan ia begitu tak sabaran, selalu.

"Nah nah.. aku hanya bercanda.. jangan tak sabaran seperti itu.."

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat ia merengut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya secara cepat ke arah samping. Kesal eoh? Aku menangkup pipinya pelan, mencium bibirnya lembut dan melumatnya kasar setelahnya.

Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya berusaha melepas gasper celanaku. Kakinya membantu untuk menurunkan celana tersebut. Hey.. hey. Kau kira aku tak sabar eoh? Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya yang terbalut skinny jeans itu melingkar indah di pinggulku, menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan pelan yang membuatku menggeram kecil dan dirinya yang mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Berhenti Hyung!"

Dan dia selalu menghentikan kegiatan ini di tengah-tengah. Aku tak pernah tahu apa maksudnya. Aku juga tak pernah bertanya padanya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku, berdiam disana. Hembusan nafas beratnya membuatku berusaha dengan kuat utuk menahan geramanku. Ia menciumi beberapa bagian leherku termasuk bagian belakang telingaku, membuatku menggeram.

Untuk mengalihkan itu semua, tanganku berpindah ke bawah untuk menyentuh ujung penisnya sedikit, basah. Na-ah, sudah sangat horny ya? Aku mengurut batang penisnya pelan. Bersikap sabar atas geraman yang entah kapan akan berhenti dari mulutku.

"Lebih cepathhh Hyungghhhh.."

Entah sejak kapan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbaring lemah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya tak henti-henti mendesah. Walaupun ia tak sepeuhnya telanjang, celananya masih melekat, ia terlihat lebih sexy dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membuatku jadi tak tahan melihatnya sendiri.

Penisnya terasa begitu tegang dalam genggaman tanganku. Ia membuka sedikit matanya, terlihat begitu sayu. Air liur mengalir dari mulutnya, menuju ke belakang telinganya. Oh~ so hard to tell. Membuatku tambah horny hanya dengan melihatnya.

Jemarinya mengangkat kau tipis yang melekat di badanku. Rambutku sedikit bertambah kusut karenanya. Aku balik tersenyum saat melihatnya. Wajahku turun untuk menggapai dadanya yang tak tersentuh dari tadi, memberi beberapa gigitan kecil di sekitar nipple-nya. Ia menggeliat kecil saat bibirku menyentuh nipple-nya.

"Ahhhmmmm.. Hyungghhhh.."

Jemarinya mengacak-acak rambutku, lagi menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang mengepul di kepalanya. Tak lama, aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap dirinya dalam keadaan yang so-so sexy sekarang. Aku menggeram pelan, tak dapat menahan nafsu yang kurasakan.

Aku melepas semua pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh kami berdua dan melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di leherku. Bibirku menangkap penisnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam keadaan tegang. Tanganku mengocok penisnya kuat sebelum melumatnya di dalam mulutku.

"Ouhhhhh Hyunghhhhhhh.."

Sedikit meliriknya, tangannya meremas selimut yang menjadi alasnya tidur. Keringat menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tak berhenti mengelinjang. Pahanya sedikit erat memeluk wajahku, membuatku menaik-turunkan kepalaku cepat. Aku menggeram pelan saat ia menjabat rambutku. Na-ah, kali ini kau kasar sekali Kyu.

Sebagai balasan, aku memasukkan tiga jariku langsung ke dalam hole-nya. Sempit, hanya sedikit bagian jariku yang masuk, ditambah tak ada pelumas yang membantu. Aku berusaha keras untuk melebarkan hole-nya agar tiga jariku bisa masuk.

"Akkkhhhhhhh Hyunggghhhhhh.."

Ia mendesah dalam kesakitan yang ia rasa. Saat bibirku masih melumat penisnya yang tak mengeluarkan cairannya sedari tadi, aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan berfokus akan hole-nya. Jemariku di tangan yang lain membantu untuk melebarkan lubangnya dan sekali sentak tiga jariku bisa masuk, walaupun masih belum bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Hyunggghhhh.. Pelannnnhhh.."

Dengan suara yang penuh permohonan ia memintaku untuk sedikit pelan. Aku tak bisa sayang, ini hukuman untukmu. Lagipula, kau yang memintanya bukan? Bukan diriku yang meminta kan? Aku tak pernah memintanya, walaupun aku berharap.

"Ahhhhh Hyunghhh.. lebih kerasss.."

Apa yang kubilang kan? Ia yang memintanya. Aku pun bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Akan lebih baik kalau aku menuruti segala permintaannya bukan? Meskipun aku bingung karenanya. Dasar kau ini Kyu.

Suara gesekan jemariku di dalam hole-nya menemani desahan yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari bibir ranum-nya. Bahkan suaranya terdengar agak serak sekarang. Jangan sampai ia kehilangan suara indahnya nanti. Malam ini masih panjang sayang.

"Errghhhhhh.."

Aku mengeluarkan tiga jemariku cepat. Keadaan dirinya telihat begitu kacau sekarang, benar-benar kacau. Tangannya menggapai leherku dan melumat bibirku kuat. Eih, darimana energimu untuk melumat bibirku sekasar ini hm?

"Biar akuhhhh Hyunghhhh.."

Ha? Maksudmu? Kau mau diatas hm? Ide yang tidak buruk Kyuhyun. Aku menurut saja saat ia mendorong pundakku dan membawaku berbaring. Ia menduduki perutku, membuatku sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Tangannya bertopang di dadaku, menggeseknya pelan. Tangannya menggapai penisku. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhya dan berusaha memasukkan penisku ke dalam hole-nya. Ia melebarkan sedikit hole-nya dengan dua jari tangan kirinya. Tck! Penisku tambah menegang karenanya.

"Oghhhh.. Penismu besar sekalihhhhh Hyunghhhh.."

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, menikmati semua gesekan pada kulitnya. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku, yang entah mengapa terasa kering. Tenggorokanku juga terasa kering. Begitu panas. Menatapnya dari sini yang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri, membuatku bertambah tegang.

"Kau bertambahhh besar hyungggghhhh.. Nakalhhhh.."

Ia mencubit nipple-ku gemas, membuatku mengeluarkan desahan yang sedari tadi kutahan. Ia, benar-benar tahu cara mengerjaiku rupanya.

"Arrrhhh.. Kyuhyun! Pelan Sayang.."

Aku menahan pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak liar. Suara benturan kulit terdengar menggema di malam ini. Terasa begitu menggoda dan begitu panas. Tanganku beralih untuk mengelus punggungnya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya dari gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Oggghhhhhh Hyunghhhhhhhhh.."

Aku menekuk kakiku, menahan tubuhnya yang mungkin saja bisa jatuh. Hal itu juga membuat penisku masuk lebih dalam pada hole-nya. Badannya bergetar hebat saat aku melakukannya. Kuku jemarinya sedikit menancap pada dadaku, membuatku meringis sedikit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berhenti sebentar.

"Pelan saja Sayang.."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ia begitu indah, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selamanya, Cho Kyuhyun akan terlihat indah dalam keadaan apapun. Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit dan membawa tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak kembali merapat pada dadaku.

"Ahhhhmmmm Hyunghhhhh.."

Aku melumat bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, meredamkan desahan liar yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia bergerak cepat, seakan tak ada hari lain untuk melakuka sex seperti ini. Aku rasa ia adalah seorang penggila sex. Cho Kyuhyun adalah penggila sex.

Sedikit susah, aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya menempel pada pintu geser yang masih terbuka, menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon. Aku membawa tangannya memeluk erat tubuhku agar ia tak jatuh. Secara cepat aku bergerak dan membantu dirinya untuk menuntaskan segala nafsu yang mengepul di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak kuat Hyunghh.. Bisakah, menungging sajahhhh?"

Aku menyerah dan melepaskan penyatuan kami sejenak. Aku membantunya untuk menungging, menghadap keluar. Tangannya menggapai pintu untuk membukanya lebih lebar, merasakan angin yang menerpa kulit telanjang kami berdua.

"Aku mulai ya?"

Tanyaku yang ditanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah darinya. Ia sudah benar-benar capek dan ingin menuntaskan semua ini. Baiklah.. aku bantu kau sayang.

"Eeeeenggggggggghhhhh.."

Ia mencengkram telapak tangannya sendiri. Aku yang tak tega melihatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri, menggenggam jemarinya dari belakang. Dadaku menempel pada punggungnya, menimbulkan gesekan disana saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku cepat.

"Aaarrrrrhhhhhh Hyunghhhhh sedikithhh lagiihhhhhhh.."

Ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, membuatku masuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh prostat-nya berkali-kali. Tak dapat kuhitung sudah berapa kali aku menyentuh prostat-nya sejak tadi.

"Sabar Kyu.."

Aku menghentakkan tubuhku kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Bunyi hentakkan dan gesekkan kulit kami berdua menggema, terbawa angin malam yang menerpa tubuh kami berdua. Jemariku menggenggam jemarinya kuat, menyalurkan rasa tak terlukiskan dari dalam tubuhku.

"Errrrghhhhhhh.. Hyunggghhhhhh"

Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan sperma-nya, merembes keluas membasahi lantai kamarku. Selanjutnya aku menyusul dirinya untuk merasakan pencapaian terakhir. Tubuhku merinding sesaat merasakan hembusan angin yang mulai terasa menusuk tulangku. Aku menarik diriku dan menutup pintu balkon cepat, membawa dirinya yang terkulai lemah di lantai untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Capek hm?"

Tanyaku sambil mengelus keningnya yang berkeringat deras. Mulutnya masih terengah untuk mencari nafas. Aku menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang lebih tipis dari sebelumnya, setidaknya ia tak akan masuk angin.

"Ya sudah.. tidur ya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ne.. ne.. **

**Ini NC-nya.. muahahaha XD**

**Makasih ya buat pendapatnya plus review..**

**Uhm, mian update-nya agak lama ya.. **

**Aku.. banyak fikiran.. #alasan**

**Oh ya, ff ini full Siwon's POV lo..**

**Ehem!**

**Yang masalah ma temen aku tuh, masih..**

**Tambah jadi malah..**

**Bukannya aku g' seneng kalo SparKyu itu tambah banyak, tapi gimana ya..**

**Aku g' bisa ngejelasinnya..**

**Sa~ na..**

**Buat My December.. Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Hahaha :D ini udah lanjut ff-nya..**

**Sebenernya mau kemaren, tapi g' sempat..**

**Hm, buat Choi Andrew, aku PM kamu, kenapa g' bales?**

**Yaudah deh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	9. Break

**Part: Break**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Erhm.."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya menggeram kecil di pagi yang cerah seperti ini. Tubuh telanjang yang dibalut selimut tebal itu bergerak sedikit menyamankan tubuhnya sendiri. Meskipun pagi ini cerah, suhu dinginnya tak dapat ditutupi walaupun dengan selimut setebal itu. Aku merapikan kemeja-ku saat mendengarnya menggeram lagi.

Merasa penampilanku cukup baik, walaupun dengan hickey hasil perbuatannya dimana-mana, aku berjalan medekati dirinya yang melengkungkan badannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum melihat dirinya yang mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda tidurnya terganggu.

"Sayang.."

Ucapku sambil mengelus keningnya. Geraman keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia terduduk pelan sambil mengucek kedua matanya, kebiasaan alamiah saat bangun tidur. Selimut yang menutupi sebagian pundaknya turun dan memperlihatkan pundak ringkihnya. Mata indahnya yang baru terbuka menatapku sayu, masih mengantuk eoh?

"Hyung mau berangkat, mau diantar atau tetap disini?"

Tanyaku pelan. Ia memeluk pundakku pelan dan membenamkan bagian wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leherku. Nafas hangatnya menderu di sebagian leherku. Aku mengusap punggung telanjangnya pelan. Aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya menguar.

"Pulang Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Hanya dengan memikirkannya, aku bisa melewati hari dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Berencana akan ke apartment-nya, mengacuhkan fakta adanya di tiang listrik itu disana, aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju lantai apartment-nya.

"Kyu?"

Panggilku pelan setelah membuka pintu apartment-nya. Keadaan-nya gelap dan hanya ada satu ruangan yang menunjukkan cahaya, itupun remang yang aku tahu ruangan itu adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Aku berjalan pelan kesana. Semakin dekat, aku mendengar suara pelan seperti orang sedang.. having sex?

"Hhh.. Gege.."

Rasa penasaran dan rasa tak percaya milikku meningkat. Hanya ada dua orang yang ada di apartment ini. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang Kyuhyun panggil Gege. Satu-satunya, seseorang yang bernama Zhoumi itu. Apakah mungkin?

"Kalian.."

Tuhan, aku harap, aku tak akan pernah tersakiti lagi seperti ini. Mereka berciuman. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang dicium olehnya. Atau.. jangan-jangan saat di telephone itu.. apa yang aku fikirkan, adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Yang tak dapat kuterima?

"Hyung.."

Dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya, ia berjalan ke arahku, turun dari tempat tidur. Apa juga hak-ku? Ia juga bukan kekasihku. Kami hanya kebetulan sempat having sex dua kali. Dan apa juga yang ia harapkan dari seorang amateur seperti aku?

"Jangan sentuh aku.."

Aku menampik lengannya yang menuju padaku. Seandainya aku bisa berfikir se-liberal itu, aku tak akan merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Atau bahkan, hal yang lebih gila lagi, aku bahkan bisa saja threesome dengan mereka. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Baru kali ini aku mencintai seseorang begitu berat, tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Hyung.."

Panggilnya. Dalam alunan suaranya yang terdengar begitu sendu dan memohon, aku tak dapat memaafkannya, lagi. Dadaku terasa sesak. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Kali ini aku ingin bertanya, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, ternyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih.. Maafkan aku.."

Aku tak mendengar suara Zhoumi dari tadi, ia hanya diam, duduk membelakangi kami. Aku benar-benar tak percaya, ia yang biasanya cerewet, sekarang hanya terdiam. Sangat jelas bahwa sebenarnya aku yang bersalah. Aku, yang bersalah.

"Hyung.."

Ia memanggilku lagi, berusaha untuk terus menarikku ke dalam relung dunianya. Dan kali ini, aku tak bisa mengikutinya. Tubuhku sudah tak mampu dan hatiku sudah merasa begitu sakit untuk kembali kepadanya. Aku, akan pergi.

"Aku pergi ya.."

Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, aku mundur perlahan dan menutup pintu apartment-nya yang beberapa menit yang lalu aku buka. Sejenak ketika pintu itu tertutup, air mata mengalir pelan, dan aku.. berlari meninggalkan apartment itu. Tanpa mau kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.."

Panggilku pelan. Saat ini aku berada di ruang kerja Manager Hyung. Berulang kali aku masuk kesini, untuk membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Aku tak pernah menyadari, bahwa ia adalah orang yang begitu simple.

"Hm?"

Ia menjawabku di balik suara ketikan jemarinya. Hyung sepertinya sedang sibuk saat ini. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya, tetapi.. aku membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Dan satu-satunya orang itu adalah Manager Hyung-ku.

"Bisakah, aku mengambil kontrak luar negeri itu?"

Kami pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan aku masih memikirkan tentang kontrak ini. Sangatlah sayang bila aku tinggalkan, dan aku sudah memutuskan aku akan menerimanya. Menerimanya untuk melupakan perasaan pahit yang membuncah di dadaku.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu Won?"

Suara ketikan darinya berhenti. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Hyung-ku benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Ia berjalan dari balik meja kerjanya dan mendekat ke arahku yang duduk di sofa berwarna hitamnya.

"Uhm.. sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan saat ini.. aku tak ingin berada di Korea.."

Pelukan hangat dari seorang Hyung kudapatkan darinya. Ia orang yang simpati, walaupun terkadang kasar dan menyakitkan hati. Tapi, tak apa. Manager Hyung selalu ada di sisiku saat aku merasa kesusahan, seberat apapun masalahku.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau butuh 5 tahun untuk menjalani kontrak disana Won.."

Ucapnya sambil memilih salah satu dari map kontrak yang bertumpuk di meja kerjaya. Yeah, kontrak memang menumpuk, dan aku harus memilih. Apa lagi, kontrak itu unlimited, tak ada batasan waktu kapan aku akan menerimanya, semuanya terserah padaku.

"Tak apa Hyung.."

Dan aku, akan memulai hidupku di negara baru. Setidaknya, aku berharap aku bisa melupakan pengalaman burukku di Korea. Aku berharap, aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat hatiku sendiri menjadi sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa, aku pinta waktumu sebentar?"

Seseorang yang tak kuharapkan datang ke apartment-ku. Aku tak mau membuat masalah dengannya, tak lagi. Aku sudah menyadari apa hak-ku? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dan tak ada lagi yang harus disesali.

"Tentu.. Silahkan masuk.."

Jawabku sambil tersenyum membukakan pintu apartment-ku untukya. Aku mempersilahkankan ia masuk ke dalam apartment sunyiku. Tempatku selama beberapa tahun ini menjalani kehidupanku yang begitu monoton.

"Terima kasih.."

Jawabnya pelan. Ia orang yang baik, aku tahu itu. Semuanya tergambar dari perilakunya. Aku saja yang bertindak sesuka hati terhadap Kyuhyun, berlaku seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah milikku yang pada kenyataannya ia bukan milikku.

"Sudah berapa lama diluar Zhoumi Ge?"

Tanyaku sambil membuatkan secangkir coffee panas untuknya. Aku yakin ia sudah sangat lama berada di luar. Semua itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat. Dan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Apakah suhu disini dan Taiwan berbeda?

"Hanya 5 menit.."

Jawabnya pelan, lagi. Suaranya terdengar pelan sejak tadi. Apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini? Ia terlihat menyusun kata-kata yang cocok untuk ia sampaikan padaku. Apakah aku begitu bersalah sampai-sampai ia berfikir terlalu keras?

"Jangan berbohong.. tanganmu sudah beku.. minumlah.."

Tangannya gemetar, aku tahu itu. Aku memberikan secangkir coffee yang baru saja kubuat untuknya. Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku memberikannya secangkir coffee. Lagipula, coffee itu tak sempat kutambahi racun.

"Terima kasih.."

Sahutnya sambil menerima coffee yang aku buatkan untuknya. Keheningan melanda kami berdua. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Fikiranku mengenai dirinya adalah berupa kebencian, dulu. Dan sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Jadi?"

Tanyaku memulai percakapan setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam. Sejenak aku tertegun melihat tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan kesungguhan. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kedatangannya saja sudah membuatku sanat terkejut.

"Pukul aku.."

Untuk satu kali ini, biarkan aku memukul orang ini. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Akhir dari segalanya. Aku harap, suatu saat, semua ini tak akan terulang lagi di kehidupanku beberapa tahun ke depan.

**BUAGH**

Suara pukulanku menggema di apartment-ku yang hening ini. Angin berhembus, membuat beberapa helai rambutku melayang menutupi sebagian wajahku, setidaknya aku bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitku yang terasa begitu banyak.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Tanyanya pelan. Darah mengucur pelan dari ujung bibirnya. Aku meringis pelan, apakah pukulanku sekuat itu? Membantunya berdiri dari 'keberuntungan' yang ia pinta sendiri, dariku. Aku akui, ia orang yang sangat gentle.

"Ya, sedikit.. tetapi, ini adalah minggu terakhirku di Korea.. jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik.. aku tahu kau mencintainya.."

Senyuman kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang dihiasi memar. Ya, memar itu muncul setelah beberapa menit. Tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik, iya kan?

"Terima kasih.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah berganti. Satu pengalaman yang menyakitkan hati seperti itu hanyalah kuanggap sebagai masa lalu. Cho Kyuhyun, adalah masa laluku. Aku pergi jauh dari kehidupan model Korea dan menjalani karirku sebagai seorang Andrew Choi di sini, di New York.

Aku bukanlah Choi Siwon yang dulu, orang polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Terkadang aku tertawa untuk mengingat segalanya, aku masih sangat-sangat polos saat ini. Terima kasih kepada New York, aku belajar banyak disini. Begitu banyak sampai aku terbebas dari segalanya.

Aku adalah Andrew, sosok baru yang lahir dari perasaan pahitku sendiri. Kehidupanku kudedikasikan hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Mungkin akan bermanfaat suatu saat. Having sex? Bisa kapan saja dan dengan siapa saja. Aku.. benar-benar berubah kan?

Dan aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, melakukan sex dengannya lagi. Semuanya dimulai, saat Manager Hyung menyatakan kalau aku akan bekerja sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun, lagi. Dunia ini begitu sempit, ya kan?

"Hey.."

Saat istirahat pemotretan ia menghampiriku yang sedang duduk. Aku meminum air kemasan yang disediakan di atas mejaku. Setidaknya aku butuh minum untuk saat ini. Untuk hal-hal lain, aku tak memikirkannya. Semua itu, hanyalah selingan.

"Hm?"

Gumamku pelan sambil menatap manik matanya. Baru beberapa bulan berlalu, aku sangat merindukan tatapan lembutnya. Tetapi, semua itu mengingatkanku akan pengalaman yang begitu menyakiti hatiku. Aku hanya bisa berlari menghindarinya, tanpa bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri.

"Do you have a free time? Tonight?"

Yeah, waktu berlalu dan ia adalah orang yang tak berubah. Masih tetap bebas dengan dunia sex-nya. Aku tak pernah menyesali pernah melakukan sex dengannya. Semua itu.. selingan? Lucu sekali ya aku ini. Sangat bodoh.

"Yeah, I have. Why?"

Tanyaku. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Saat ini aku berada di lingkungan kerja, salah satu saja bisa merusak reputasiku. Aku sangat peduli dengan reputasiku dan aku tak mau hal sekecil apapun merusak reputasiku.

"Wanna have sex with me, Choi Siwon?"

Nada datarnya masih terdengar sama, menggoda. Tak pernah lagi aku mendengar suaranya yang menggoda itu dan sekarang secara terang-terangan ia menggodaku. Tapi maaf, aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti yang kau tinggalkan dahulu, Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Hm.. Okay. But, I'm Andrew, not Siwon."

Senyumku mengembang setelah menyebutkannya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sendiri melihat kebodohanku. Rasa sakit itu masih tertinggal, sangat membekas membuatku tak mau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siapapun.

"Indeed.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Aloaaa~~~**

**Mian ne? Aku udah ngelantur 3 minggu g' update.. mianhaeyo~**

**Aku lagi sibuk, punya pekerjaan baru. Nge-daftarin para siswa/i sekolah buat SNMPTN. Maklum, orang sok sibuk.**

**Dan lagi, nilai PRA UN aku baru ambil minggu kemaren kan tu, nilai matematika aku cuman 3. MY GOD! Ada apa dengan diriku? Hahahahaha :D**

**Yosh! Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	10. Trick

**Part: Trick**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Secepat ini? Aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa dan harus melakukan apa. Ia secara terang-terangan menggodaku. Apakah aku korban? Apakah aku pantas? Memikirkannya, membuatku menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Tch.."

Aku mendecih pelan. Apapun yang kau fikirkan Choi. Kau bukanlah Choi Siwon yang dulu. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau permainkan lagi Cho Kyuhyun. Akan lebih baik jika kau merasakan semenderita apa dan sesiksa apa aku karenamu.

Sakit hati? Well, aku memang sakit hati. Walaupun aku tak berhak terhadapmu, dulu. Tapi.. ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahas masalah itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Manager Hyung membangunkanku dari lamunan kesalku. Kami berdua berjalan menjauhi lokasi shooting mengingat bagianku sudah kuselesaikan dengan baik. Aku menatap lelaki metropolitan yang selalu peduli padaku itu. Entah kenapa, ia yang kelihatan lebih seperti seorang entertainer daripada diriku. Ah, entah kenapa juga aku tak bisa jauh darinya. Mungkin, karena aku sudah kenal ia sejak kecil?

"Hanya saja.."

Aku tersenyum setelah beberapa saat menoleh padanya yang berada di samping kananku. Aku menggeleng kecil padanya. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang darinya disusul dengan umpatan kecil yang mengatakan bahwa aku gila.

"AKU TIDAK GILA HYUNG!"

Teriakku disambut dengan pukulan telapak tangannya di kepalaku. Arh, aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Manager Hyung benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia adalah manager tersadis kurasa. Meskipun pukulannya terbilang sangat pelan tapi tenaga yang ia gunakan sungguh bisa membuat kepalaku gegar otak.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!"

Sahutnya sambil berteriak juga. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan kebisaaan kami yang suka berteriak satu sama lain. Tetapi, dari mana memulainya aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar membingungkan. Setidaknya, hanya dengan Hyung aku bisa bebas berekspresi seperti apa.

"KAU YANG BERTERIAK HYUNG!"

Jawabku. Ia tak akan berhenti apabila tak kubalas dengan berteriak juga. Beruntung lokasi ini sepi dan hanya sebagian kru yang terlihat. Itupun bersikap segan atau acuh? Entahlah, aku tak tahu kata mana yang harus kupilih.

"Sudahlah.. aku lelah bicara denganmu.."

Helaan nafas putus asanya terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Aku juga tak dapat melakukan apapun. Juga tak dapat mencegah atau pun sekedar untuk menghindarinya. Sungguh sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Dasar bermuka dua.."

Aku terdiam mendengar ejekan darinya. Tapi, apa yang ia katakan? Bermuka dua? He-hey! Hyung! Kau keterlaluan! Tapi, aku tak dapat menyangkalnya karena seperti itulah diriku sekarang. Setidaknya, aku nyaman dengan diriku yang sekarang.

"APA?!"

Teriakku tak terima. Enak saja! Meskipun aku memang begitu, tapi jangan terang-terangan dong! Aku kan jadinya malu. Tsk. HAAAAA! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA! MANAGER HYUNG MEMANG BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK KUBILANG!"

Teriaknya, lagi. Lama kelamaan, telingaku sepertinya akan rusak karenanya. Kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak padaku? Hal itu kuanggap tak apa-apa jika di Korea. Tapi, ini? Hyung! Apa kau sadar dimana kau berada denganku sekarang?

"Ah.. kenapa kau mendorongku begitu.."

Suara debaman terdengar pelan saat aku mendorong bahunya secara tiba-tiba. Ia yang mengerti maksudku hanya memasang tampang penuh arti yang ia sunggingkan padaku setelah ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang pernah menyakiti hatiku.

Langkah kaki seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang terhenti melihatku dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan Manager Hyung-ku sendiri, posisi seperti aku sedang bercumbu dengannya? Well, yang ada aku akan kena pukul olehnya karena berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Selanjutnya terdengar langkah kakinya menjauh penuh dengan keputus-asaan.

I got you!

"Oi.. sepertinya kau membuatnya menangis.."

Dorongan cepat dan kuat dari Manager Hyung menghancurkan lamunanku, lagi. Kekuatannya, mengerikan. Aku mengelus pundakku sebentar menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit karena perbuatannya. Mungkin saja, doronganku tadi tak berarti apa-apa baginya?

"Sepertinya aku menyesal.. terserahlah dia mau apa.."

Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku yang sempat terhenti. Andaikan saja, aku bisa bertindak sesuai dengan kemauanku seperti dulu. Tetapi, aku tak mau disakiti lagi dan lagi. Menjadi orang yang baik itu begitu menyiksa dan membuatku menderita.

"Dasar bermuka dua! Bermuka dua! Bermuka dua!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dering telepon menggangguku yang sedang menikmati angin, kebisaaanku yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Aku melirik layar LCD-nya yang berkedip. Nomor baru? Ha~ aku tak mau menerima telepon dari orang-orang yang mengaku fans-ku padahal mereka.. err.. terobsesi denganku. Aku merinding sendiri membayangkannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ini dari orang penting?

"Yeah?"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari seberang sana. Suara yang begitu kukenal dan ingin kulupakan. Benar-benar ingin kuhilangkan dari fikiranku. Tetapi, sejenak setelah aku hampir mencapainya, dia kembali mengganggu fikiranku, menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Hm? Menarik sekali. Tubuhmu sudah lama tak terjamah eoh? Atau kau ingin membuatku menjadi korban lagi? Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk menyakiti hatiku lagi. Aku begitu trauma.

"Mungkin aku akan terlambat.."

Jawabku dengan nada bicara yang datar. Bukan karena aku ingin bersikap dingin padanya, tetapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku benar-benar bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa setelah aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, ia datang kembali? AAAHHH!Menyebalkan!

"Tak apa.. aku akan menungumu untuk malam yang spesial ini.."

Aku mendengus kecil. Spesial? Make-out itu spesial? Ah~ aku baru tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penggila sex. Apa? Apa bukan penggila sex? Tch.. sudah terang-terangan menangis seperti itu masih saja ingin memerangkapku? Apa ini, kau yang sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun? Aku.. benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Ya.."

Jawabku singkat. Aku menghela nafas dengan pelan agar helaan nafasku tak terdengar oleh dirinya. Hal itu, akan membuatku semakin terliaht bodoh olehnya. Dan ia akan mempermainkan aku, lagi. Jangan pernah berharap kau akan bisa mempermainkaku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Selanjutnya hanya bunyi monoton yang menyambutku, menyatakan bahwa percakapan kami di telepon telah selesai. Dan detik itu juga, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Kita lalui saja malam yang 'spesial' ini Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau sudah datang?"

Ia menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sama. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil-dan palsu untuk menanggapinya. Kakiku menapaki apartment-nya yang terlihat bersih setelah ia mempersilahkankan diriku masuk. Terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci secara otomatis saat ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Akupun tak akan tahu jika tak menoleh ke belakang. Ia perlahan melepas kancing kemejanya tanpa melepasnya sedikitpun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menggodaku dan aku.. akan melayaninya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Jangan dulu.."

Ucapku pelan saat sadar bahwa wajahnya mendekat padaku, berniat untuk menciumku. Apa ini tak terlalu cepat? Setidaknya kita harus bermain-main sedikit kan Cho Kyuhyun? Atau.. aku harus memberikan panggilan lamaku padanya? Si-sexy nan menggoda?

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan kutanggapi dengan berjalan mundur. Yeah, kami memang bermain-main sekarang. Tertarik? Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya akan memuaskan dahaganya sebentar lagi. Tetapi, aku akan bermain-main dengannya.

"Mmmmhhhh… kenapa?"

Aku secara tidak sengaja jatuh terduduk di sofanya setelah ia mendorongku pelan. He, benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku hm? Ah~ aku ingin mentertawai diriku yang dulu yang selalu gugup kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Tch.

Ia terduduk di pangkuanku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku. Aku menggeram kecil terkejut menerima perlakuannya padaku. Benar-benar nakal si-sexy ini kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melayaninya? Kita.. harus mulai darimana Cho Kyuhyun?

"Hm?"

Gumamku sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menggesek-gesek leherku tanpa menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya sedikitpun. Tch, kau kira aku orang yang tak tahan hm? I'm not that easy, boy.

Aku menatap karya indah yang terduduk di pangkuanku ini. Dengan wajah dan ekspresi seperti itu tentu saja akan membuat sebagian besar manusia takluk di hadapannya. Benar-benar seseorang yang perlu memuaskan dahaga dan rasa lapar, dalam arti lain tentunya.

"Kenapahhhh.. shhhhh.. kau menolakku?"

Desahan meluncur tanpa terkendali dari bibirnnya saat ia menggesek-gesekkan pangkal pahanya pada pahaku yang didudukinya. Hampir satu tahun berlalu, dan sekarang ia berubah lebih liar? Atau sengaja untuk menggoda diriku yang sekarang?

Penisnya yang tertutup celana itu tak mampu menutupi bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terangsang. Penisnya terasa menekan pahaku, membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahaku sendiri menegang sedikit demi sedikit, hal itu tak dapat dihindari kan?

"Aku tidak menolakmu.."

Jawabku sambil mengelus pinggangnya. Ia terlihat lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Hm? Depresi karena tak ada yang bisa melayani nafsumu itu? Bagaimana dengan Gege tinggimu itu? Benar-benar menggelikan.

Apa ia tak bisa memuaskanmu hm? Apa penisnya tidak cukup untuk memuaskanmu? Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di depan wajahnya mengatakan bahwa aku yang polos sekalipun tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan orang yang haus sex sepertimu.

"Buktinya.."

Ucapku sambil menggelitik bagian lehernya dengan nafasku. Ia menggeliat pelan sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Apakah hal yang dilakukannya ini.. tidak mengganggu sama sekali? Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya, sepertinya.

Jemariku mendekat ke arah pangkal pahanya, mengelus sedikit bagian yang menggembung dari luar. Mempermainkannya? Benar sekali. Atau lebih cocok untuk disebut menggoda? Ah.. aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku orang yang 'polos' kan?

"Ohhhhh.. ahhhhmmmm..."

Bahkan ia mendesah sendiri karena kelakuannya yang terus menggesekkan bagian tubuh ter-sensitif-nya itu. Aku tidak setega orang lain untuk mengatainya pelacur atau yang sebagainya. Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak mengatainya seperti itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa berkata sembarangan.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang dihiasi mata tertutup itu. Lingkaran hitam jelas membayang di bawah matanya. Hm? Kurang tidur? Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang model professional sepertimu bisa kurang tidur.

"Aku menemuimu.."

Sambungku sambil meneruskan kalimatku. Bibirku akhirnya menggapai area di lehernya, mengecupnya kecil dan terkadang menggigitnya kecil. Sejenak aku merasa tak ada pergerakan lagi darinya, dan ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, meremas helaian rambutku dan mendekatkan kepalaku di area lehernya.

Desahan lirih darinya yang nyaris tak terdengar memenuhi ruangan apartment. Aku menggapai kontak lampu yang berada tak jauh di atas kepalaku dan mematikannya. Sontak keadaan gelap menyergap, tetapi cukup terang karena cahaya dari luar.

"Arrhh.. mmmhhhhhhhh.."

Jemari tanganku menggapai gesper celananya dan membukanya lambat. Kita.. tak perlu terburu-buru kan? Masih ada banyak waktu untuk melewati malam yang spesial di suatu Negara bagian dari Benua Eropa ini.

Badannya terlihat bergetar sedikit merasakan suhu yang terbilang dingin saat ini. Terserahlah, yang jelas aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini sayang. Atau kalau perlu, aku akan membuatmu mendidih malam ini.

"Disini.."

Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku sambil menggigit lehernya dengan keras. Beruntung tak ada darah yang keluar dari sana. Bisa-bisa aku meminum darah. Tetapi, kalau memang hal seperti itu yang akan terjadi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Mengalihkan perhatianku sendiri, aku membawa tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi sampai deru nafas hangatnya menampar bagian-bagian wajahku. Benar-benar menyenangkan dalam waktu yang terasa begitu intim seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kauhhh.. ahhhh… menjadi dingin sepertiihhhhhhhhhhhh ini.."

Jemari tanganku menggapai penisnya yang sudah menegang begitu keras di dalam celananya. Ia tak memakai celana dalam? Lagi? Apa ia memang selalu tak memakai celana dalam? Ah.. memang benar-benar penggila sex.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataannya. Aku juga bingung terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar bermuka dua. Benar apa yang Manager Hyung katakan. Ia sangatlah benar. Aku tak dapat menyangkalnya.

"Aku?"

Tanyaku memastikan. Ekor mataku melirik wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah dan keringat. Ia jauh terlihat lebih sexy dari yang sebelumnya. Melalui banyak pengalaman hm? Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Entah sudah berapa lelaki yang memasuki hole-nya. Aku tidak tahu, juga tidak mau tahu akan hal tersebut. Memikirkannya akan membuat energiku menjadi sia-sia. Kita hanya teman sex kan Cho Kyuhyun? Teman yang hanya memuaskan 'dahaga' temannya yang lain.

"Aku berubah karena pernah dikhianati seseorang.."

Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri padanya ia terlihat menggeleng berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia jawab. Badannya mengejang seketika saat aku mengusap lubang di ujung penisnya. Ia menggeliat hebat dalam pangkuanku.

Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk memuaskannya lebih cepat. Tapi, aku mengurungkan niatku dan mengalihkan tanganku untuk mengelus punggungnya yang terasa berkeringat di balik kemeja-nya. Benar-benar indah.

"Taphhhh.. tapiihhhh.."

Dalam desahan dan erangannya ia masih mencoba untuk menyangkal semuanya. Tak apa, kau mempunyai pembelaan yang tak berarti Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku, dan kita hanyalah teman sex. Benar kan?

Ia terus mencoba untuk berkata dalam setiap desahan frustasinya karena tak kunjung mencapai puncak. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Hm.. benar-benar menggoda kan? Aku memikirkannya, untuk tetap melakukan sex denganku. Menarik.

"Ssst.. jangan berkata apapun.."

Jemariku mengelus belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, benar-benar menggoda. Lidahnya terjulur untuk sekedar menjilat ujung jemariku yang tak kuusahakan menjauh darinya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kelaparan.

Perilakunya benar-benar menggodaku untuk memakannya sekarang juga. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal-hal yang dulu kuanggap tabu akan menjadi hal yang se-menyenangkan ini. Lagipula, selama aku berada disini, tak dapat kuhitung berapa kali aku melakukan sex dengan orang lain.

"Siwon Hyung.. aku.."

Ia memanggilku dalam rasa dahaganya, memohonku untuk membawa ia secepatnya dari belenggu kenikmatan yang menahannya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, berusaha membuat aku melakukan handjob padanya. Tak semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak secepat ini. Ini waktu yang terlalu cepat. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kecil menjawabnya. Ia mengerang kecewa karenaku meskipun ia selalu pasrah terhadap perlakuanku padanya. Menjadi boneka yang penurut hm?

"Siwon? Aku bukan Siwon.. aku Andrew. Dan nikmati malammu bersamaku Sexy.."

Aku bukan Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang kau khianati dan tersakiti itu. Aku bukan Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang bersikap polos atas semua sikapmu. Dan aku bukan Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang akan memaafkan kesalahanmu meskipun ia sangat menderita.

Aku adalah Andrew. Seseorang yang tak akan terkhianati dan tersakiti. Aku adalah Andrew. Seseorang yang tak bersikap polos atas semua sikapmu. Dan Aku adalah Andrew. Seseorang yang tak akan peduli mengenai kesalahanmu.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ne ne..**

**Main ne lagi-lagi update lama..**

***BOW***

**Sepertinya chapter kemaren sangat-sangat buruk ya..**

**Mian ne..**

***BOW***

**Dan lagi mian ne..**

**NC-nya di-skip..**

**Hahaha :D**

**Sa, semoga suka dengan chapter ini..**

**Makasih buat yang review kemaren..**

**I LOVE U…**

**#PLAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	11. Special Kyuhyun

**Part: Special Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: ****Siwon Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: NC 21**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama dua orang di penyeberangan. Cinta berada pada salah satu pihak sejak pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya kecanduan akan semua yang berada pada seseorang yang berpakaian tak pantas di tengah musim panas.**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of all the treads of fate why did we meet**

**For us to love only for you to leave me first**

**The time we had and the time we spent together**

**I will never forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon's POV**

"Nnggghhhh.."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar darinya yang sedang tertidur. Beberapa jam berlalu setelah ia tertidur. Lucu sekali jika kau sedang bercumbu, pasanganmu tertidur. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku sudah bisa memaafkannya? Benarkah? Apakah aku bisa? Aku benar-benar belum mampu untuk memaafkannya. Hidupku benar-benar hancur karenanya. Apakah aku bisa mentolerir semua perbuatannya di masa lalu?

"Hyunghhh.."

"Hm?"

Entah ia mengigau atau tidak, aku tidak tahu karena ia masih menutup matanya, aku menjawab sebisaku. Ia menggeser kepalanya dan berbaring di pahaku yang hanya berbalut boxer, memakai jeans itu tidak nyaman. Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang saat ini. Ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke perutku dan memeluknya dengan kedua lengan kurusnya. Ia tersenyum, masih dengan mata tertutup dan menggumam tidak jelas. Anak ini benar-benar mengigau, fikirku.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Terdengar isakan pelan darinya, membuat hatiku miris sendiri mendengarkannya. Aku menggerakkan pundaknya pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Saat kurasa ia benar-benar tak bisa bangun karena guncangan kecil dariku, aku menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan isakan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Air matanya membasahi pundakku yang tak berbalut apa-apa.

"Are you okay, Darling?"

Setelah beberapa lama ia tersadar dari tidurnya, aku mengusap bekas air mata yang sudah mulai mengering di pipinya. Matanya membengkak, tanda ia sudah lama menangis. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat pipinya terlihat semakin tirus, kebiasaannya sejak dulu yang tak berubah. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya kembali menitikkan air mata walaupun aku bingung kenapa ia menangis lagi.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis lagi hm? Ayolah, jangan menangis Sayang.."

Badannya terasa ringan, lebih ringan saat aku pernah memangkunya dulu. Aku kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku, mengusap punggung ringkihnya yang kembali bergetar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya paksa dan menarik diri dariku walaupun masih berada dalam kungkungan pelukanku.

"Have sex with me, Hyung."

Suara seraknya menyapa pendengaranku. Ha~ ia masih kekanakkan, fikirku. Ternyata beberapa lama aku meninggalkannya, sifatnya masih tetap sama dan tak berubah sama sekali. Sifat kekanakkannya, cengeng dan manjanya masih tetap melekat pada dirinya. Berfikiran dangkal dan selalu memakai emosi. Benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun milikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mendorong bahuku pelan agar berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lengan kurusnya berada di samping kepalaku, terasa mendominasiku. Kedua kakinya berada di samping tubuhku dengan bagian genitalnya yang agak menekan perutku yang telanjang.

"Ngghhh~"

Terdengar lenguhan pelan darinya akibat ulahnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, Kyuhyun memang terlalu sensitif. Matanya yang berubah menjadi agak sayu menatapku yang berada di bawahnya. Hei~ jangan katakan kalau ia ingin menjadi seme. Aku tak dapat membayangkan Kyuhyun-ku menjadi seme. Sangat lucu sekali pasti. Yang ada ia yang puas duluan, dibandingkan 'orang' yang akan menjadi uke-nya.

"Ah.."

Aku membalik tubuhnya cepat dan mencium bibirnya cepat. Kau terlalu lambat Sayang, dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan santapan lezat yang ada di hadapanku. Lagipula, jika kau mencoba untuk mendominasiku, kau harus banyak belajar lagi karena aku bukanlah Choi Siwon nan polos dan tak tahu apa-apa saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah uke yang nakal, jangan lupakan itu. Ia pasti menyimpan toys sex disini.

"Mmmhh.. Akhhhh.."

"Dimana hm?"

Bisikku dengan suara serendah mungkin tepat di samping telinganya yang sensitif, seakan mengerti, ia menunjuk laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengulum telinganya sebelum aku meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang sangat menggoda untuk mengambil toys sex milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku penasaran akan sebanyak apa toys sex milik Kyuhyun, yang kuyakin tak sedikit.

Cukup banyak, memang cukup banyak setelah aku melihat isi lacinya. Aku.. tak mau menyebutkannya satu persatu, biar hal ini menjadi rahasianya ya?

"Ahhhmmmmmm Hyunghhhhhh.."

Ia memekik kecil saat aku dengan cepat memasukkan vibrator yang telah kulumuri lube dan bergetar kencang untuk memasuki hole-nya dan langsung menghasilkan desahan darinya. Meskipun agak sedikit susah, aku memaksakannya untuk masuk sampai ke pangkalnya. Lagipula Cho Kyuhyun-ku juga yang akan terpuaskan kan?

Tanganku bergerak untuk melebarkan selangkangannya dan aku menempatkan diri untuk berada di tengah-tengahnya. Badanku maju untuk mencium liar bibirnya yang sempat kurasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Decakan air liur terdengar jelas ditambah dengan desahannya yang tertahan di dalam mulutku. Lengan-lengan ringkihnya memeluk bahuku erat, memberikan tanda bahwa ia belum ingin melepaskan ciumanku padanya. Kedua tungkai kakinya memeluk pinggangku, membuat bagian tubuh bagian bawahku yang masih terbalut boxer menggesek penisnya yang tak terbalut apapun (aku sejak awal melepaskan semua pakaiannya).

"Nghhhhhh.. Hmmmmmmm.. Mmmmhhhaaaaahhhhh.."

Ia melepaskan ciumanku dengan cepat. Air liur menggenangi alas tempat tidur dan mulai mengering. Dan masih lengket di sebagian wajah dan lehernya serta bagian belakang telinganya. Matanya sangat-sangat sayu, dengan pipi yang memerah dan bibirnya yang terbuka karena menarik nafas dengan cepat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menampung oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang sempat ia lupakan sedari tadi.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengusap sebagian pipinya yang tirus. Pandangan mataku terkunci pada manik matanya yang sayu. Ia balas menatapku. Dalam keheningan malam ini, diantara rasa cinta yang begitu banyak dan rasa sakit hatiku yang masih tertinggal kami kembali melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, aku tak dapat melepaskannya lagi. Walaupun ia telah menyakitiku begitu banyak, aku benar-benar tak dapat melepaskannya.

"Eh.."

Aku menggumam kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarikku kembali dalam ciuman yang panas dan kakinya perlahan menurunkan boxer-ku, satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhku sedari tadi. Ia menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan genitalku yang sedikit menegang. Aku masih terdiam untuk melihat sejauh mana ia akan bertindak. Dan kesimpulannya, karena aku yang tak sabaran atau karena dirinya yang terlalu lamban, aku tak memperdulikannya lagi, dengan cepat aku membalas lumatannya dengan ganas.

"Hmmmm… Angggghhhh.. Hyunghhhhh.. "

Ia mendesah keras saat aku meng-in-out-kan vibrator yang masih tertanam di hole-nya. Jemari tangan kananku menggenggam pangkal vibrator-nya dan meng-in-out-kan vibrator-nya dengan keras. Bibirku beralih untuk mengecup dan menggigit lehernya, mencoba menghasilkan kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuhnya. Tangan kiriku memilin nipple-nya keras, bergantian antara yang kiri dan yang kanan. Penis-nya yang menegang terasa menggesek kecil dadaku membuatku terkadang tertawa pelan karena geli.

Kyuhyun terus menggeliat sejak aku menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sedari tadi ia tidak orgasme padahal aku tak memasangkan satu cockring-pun padanya.

"Wae? Tak bisa orgasme hm?"

Aku mengecup pipinya yang terasa sangat panas di bibirku. Mataku terpejam mencoba mengingat kembali bau tubuhnya yang begitu khas, khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Badannya bergetar setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia dengan cepat membalik tubuhku entah dapat kekuatan darimana. Bibirnya bergetar dan berdarah karena gigi taringnya menusuk bagian bawah bibirnya saat ia mengeluarkan vibrator yang tertanam di hole-nya sedari tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengganti vibrator itu dengan penis-ku yang sempat ia duduki.

"Enggghhhhh.."

Ia melenguh pelan disambut dengan dengusan nafas berat dariku. Hole-nya benar-benar terasa menjepit penis-ku , memijatnya pelan dan membiarkannya hangat, benar-benar terasa nyaman. Aku menegakkan tubuhku untuk duduk dan membuat penis Kyuhyun menggesek abs-ku saat ia bergerak pelan. Kedua kakiku kugunakan untuk melebarkan kakinya yang terasa mengapit pinggangku. Aku kembali menyurukkan wajahku di bagian samping lehernya, mengecup bagian belakang telinganya dan berbisik pelan.

"Wae? Ingin mencapai orgasme-mu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Angggghhhhhhh.."

Ia melenguh pelan saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Badannya masih bergerak pelan, menikmati gerakan yang ia buat sendiri. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggang kecilnya, sangat renggang sehingga membebaskan dirinya untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Hyungghhhh.."

"Hmhhh?"

Panggilnya pelan? Aku hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jemariku memelintir salah satu nipple-nya pelan menghasilkan satu desahan indah lagi darinya. Ia menggeliat pelan saat aku dengan teratur memelintir nipple-nya dan mengusap ujung penis-nya yang dihiasi precum yang berwarna bening. Aku menarik tubuhnya pelan dari pangkuanku, membuat penis-ku keluar dari hole-nya.

"Ngahhh.. Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya Hyunghhh.. Ahhhh.. Kau terlalu cepathhh Hyunghhhh.. Hyunghhhhh.."

Ia mendesah, melenguh, dan menggeram karena aku segera melumat penis-nya pelan. Aku melepaskan kulumanku sebelum aku mengocok penis-nya pelan, menggerakkan tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah. Jemari Kyuhyun meremas alas tempat tidur yang sudah terlihat agak basah karena keringat, precum dan air liurnya. Rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan sebagian melekat pada bagian samping wajah, leher dan dadanya. Ia menggeliat sejak tadi, dan tubuhnya bergetar sangat kuat. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai orgasme-nya sebentar lagi. Aku kembali memasukkan penis-nya ke dalam mulutku, menantikan air mani yang akan keluar sambil tetap mem-blowjob penisnya.

"Akkkhhhhh Hyunghhhhh.. Akuuuuhhh.. Enghhhhhh.."

Sambil tetap melumat penis-nya, aku menelan semua cairan sprema yang keluar dari penis-nya. Badannya melengkung ke atas, membentuk busur dan selanjutnya ia terjatuh kembali ke atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang lebih menggoda dari tadi. Badannya yang terlumuri keringat, penuh kissmark di bagian atas tubuhnya, dan nipple-nya menegang, dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat, bibirnya yang berusaha menarik nafas secepat-cepatnya dilengkapi dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah, belum lagi mata sayunya yang meredup membuat kesan sexy yang pernah kuberikan padanya dulu-dan sekarang masih begitu melekat padanya.

"Sudah puas hm?"

Tanyaku menggoda sambil mengelus pahanya pelan. Ia terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali menempatkan diri di atas pangkuanku dan kembali memasukkan penis-ku ke dalam hole-nya secara perlahan. Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama melenguh pelan saat penis-ku berusaha memasuki hole-nya yang terasa kembali merapat, membuatku mengumpat pelan karena terlalu nikmat yang kurasakan.

"Aku lelah Hyunghh.. Kau saja yang bergerakh yah?"

Dengan kesusahan ia berkata diikuti dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Aku dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya di atas alas tempat tidur yang bisa dikatakan tidak lagi rapi itu. Aku menatap matanya dalam, meminta izin padanya untuk bergerak dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan darinya. Dengan cepat aku bergerak, tak tinggal dengan lenguhan dan nafas berat yang berasal dari bibirku. Sedari tadi aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun, ia menggigiti ujung bibirnya lagi, membuat luka yang telah tertutupi kembali terbuka, membuat darah bercampur dengan air liur yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kyuhhhh.. keluarkan desahanmuhhhhh.."

Aku yang sedari tadi selalu bergerak cepat agak kesusahan untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan gigitannya dan beralih untuk mengecupi sebagian leherku. Nafasnya terasa begitu hangat menerpa bahuku. Belum lagi desahan dan lenguhan yang secara acak keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah memerah, akibat dari beberapa hal yang tak perlu kuucapkan lagi.

"Anggghhhh Hyunggggh.. Aku ingin keluar lagihhh.."

Dengan cepat cairannya keluar, membasahi sebagian perutku dan perutnya, tergenang disana. Dan dengan cepat aku ikut menyusulnya, pengaruh dari cengkraman otot hole-nya yang meremas penis-ku gemas. Aku menimpa tubuhnya pelan, tidak berusaha menumpukan tubuhku, benar-benar sepenuhnya menumpukan tubuhku di atas tubuh ringkihnya. Aku menopang kepalanya dengan lenganku sambil menarik tubuhku untuk terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Enghhh.."

Ia menggigit bahuku agak sedikit keras, menghasilkan lenguhan pelan dariku yang masih berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kelakuannya yang sedikit liar membuatku tak tahan untuk menyerangnya lagi. Ia dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan menungging. Aku membawa wajahku untuk bermain disana, menghembuskan nafasku kecil di depan hole-nya yang becek, dihiasi dengan cairanku yang berlebih mengalir di sela paha indahnya.

Menarik kedua bongkahan pantatnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, aku menjilati bagian luar hole-nya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Memasukkan lidahku sedalam-dalamnya walaupun aku tahu tak akan mencapai prostat-nya.

"Hyunghhhh.. Langsung sajaaa.."

Ia merengek pelan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Nafsu benar-benar sudah menguasainya. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tak berubah dan juga.. hole-nya lebih sempit daripada saat terakhir aku memasukinya. Apa ia tak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan orang lain setelah aku menjauhinya? Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku walaupunaku tetap berusaha untuk memasukinya.

"Hey.. apa kau tak melakukannya dengan orang lain selain aku?"

Aku berbisik pelan sebelum meninggalkan kissmark di belakang lehernya, lagi. Perbuatanku disambut dengan lenguhan berat darinya dan semburat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Aku dapat melihatnya dari samping wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit gemas bibirnya, tingkah yang benar-benar menggoda.

"Nghhh.."

Ia menggeleng pelan sambil tetap melenguh. Aku kembali menggerakkan tubuhku cepat, menghantam titik sensitifnya dengan akurat. Jemariku beralih untuk memanja tubuhnya yang tetap saja menggeliat dan bergetar pelan, menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, merasakan nikmat yang kuberikan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahmmmmm Hyunghhhh.."

Kepalanya mendongak saat aku menahan laju air mani-nya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras sampai sebagian helai rambutnya yang agak panjang menyentuh pipiku. Aku yang gemas menarik wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya keras sebelum mempercepat gerakanku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sensitif karena melakukan sex terus-terusan.

"Mmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Ngggghhhh.."

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar darinya saat aku dan ia dalam waktu yang bersamaan mengeluarkan hasrat yang kami pendam sedari tadi. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk seketika, melepaskan ciuman kasar dan menarik diri dari diriku secara paksa, nafasnya terengah-engah menerpa alas tempat tidur yang kusut. Aku bergerak ke bagian samping tubuhnya, memeluk pinggangnya pelan sebelum tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nggghhh.."

Lenguhku pelan saat terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menarik tanganku yang dari semalam melingkar di pinggang milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, berbalik menatap wajahku yang masih kusut saat bangun dari tidur. Wajahnya tampak pucat seperti biasanya, berseri saat diterpa cahanya matahari yang menelusup dari ventilasi kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan area luar.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun? Bisakah membantuku ke kamar mandi? Sepertinya, aku tak bisa berjalan.."

Aku mengerjap pelan di depan wajahnya. Dengan cepat aku memakai kembali boxer yang tergeletak di lantai cepat dan membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin tertawa saat ini, menyadari kebodohan dan kepolosanku yang kembali terulang saat aku berada di depan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlalu kasar ya?"

Tanyaku merasa sesal saat ringisan yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku dan menggeleng pelan. Aku tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Kau hebat Hyung.. Kau banyak berubah.. Aku.. Boleh kan menjadi kekasihmu lagi?"

Saat aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaannya yang lain. Antara geli dan tak mengerti aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku tak habis fikir, ia suka sekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tak dapat menolakmu apapun yang terjadi Kyuhhyun-ah.."

"Eh? Benarkah Hyung?"

Dengan nada bicara yang terlihat gembira, Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku dan memelukku erat tak memperdulikan bahwa ia dalam keadaan polos dan morning erection-nya. Ah.. aku harus bagaimana? Masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang, aku kembali pada Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang membuatku merasakan pahit dan manisnya apa yang dinamakan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ano na, aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau ff ini bener-bener nge-lag (game kali'). Jadi untuk menebus semua kesalahanku yang lalai untuk melanjutkan ff ini, chapter ini menjadi chapter akhir. Aku bener-bener g' tau lagi musti ngelanjutinnya gimana kalo chapter ini masih bersambung. Mungkin, akan dibuat prequel, atau sequel? Aku juga g' tau. Well, makasih atas semua perhatiannya, semua review-nya. **

**And you know what?! Di tengah-tengah pembuatan NC ini malah ada kelabang yang melintas di samping aku. Ohmygodsun! Aku langsung jongkok di kursi kerja aku, kaget tahu'.. aku kira ekor kucing aku yang goyang-goyang, g' tahunya malah kelabang. Sumpah kaget bener, jadi nge-blank sebentar NC-nya. :D**

**Oh ya, maaf aku g' bisa sebutin nama satu-satu buat terima kasih. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa sangat senang dengan semua saran dan perbincangan kita secara tidak langsung disini. Hiks~ *terharu* #PLAKK (dan lagi, maaf kalau ada typo(s) yang mengganggu~ *BOW*)**

**Ceongmal Gamsahamnida.. *BIGBOW* See ya~~~ ^^v **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My BIG Thanks to:**

**All reviewer, follower and favoriter. You are my everything to me. Without you all, I don't know what to do. BIG BOW for you. Wait for my next fic. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At last time, Review?**


End file.
